Sora Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jane, and Alice are in different world in a different time where the meet Snow White, but when she she almost killed by the Evil Queen and her assassin Larxene. They vow to protect her and soon befriend the seven dwarfs who also want to protect her. Will they fail and return back home or will the Evil Queen and Larxene win and Snow White and other parish?
1. Meet the Fairest Princess

Chapter 1

Meet the Fairest Princess

_When there is kindness there is jealous that follow, but there can also be friendship and love that can make a person the fairest of them all._

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and Destiny Island was quieter and less exciting. Ever since the Nighttime Wishes show, Alice and Jane stayed on Destiny Island to wait for an adventure to go on, but nothing till they got a letter one day.<p>

Sora looked at his letter they got. Kairi looked at Sora. "Well don't just stare at it, read it."

Sora opened the letter. "It's from Master Yen Sid."

Alice looked confused. "Master Yen Sid?"

"Who's Master Yen Sid?" asked Alice.

"Well, since Sora, Kairi and I our keyblade master, we needed a master. He was the oldest and the only master left that knows and understands the keyblade. So he taught us. He looks strict, but he's kind and very wise."

Alice smiled. "He sounds like my grandfather; I would love to meet him." Alice remembered her grandfather. He had rosy check and he so kind to her and her sister and always told stories to them even her sister said she out grew all the stories.

Jane sighed. "Well, not my grandfather he can be hysterical and short-tempered." Jane remembered her grandfather. He was always finding something to complain about everything and had the worst of luck. He was always tripping over things. The only thing she believes in is Peter Pan and she heard from her mother that she was against Peter Pan for a long time. She loved him, but she wished he would stop over reacting. And yet her mother would say she was so much like her.

Sora opened the letter he read it.

_Dear Sora,_

_I have decided to give you something special, that I want you to use. This charm shaped like a star is for your keyblade. It will give you the ability to travel through time of different worlds, but be warned it will be harder to control your keyblade use it wisely._

_Signed, Master Yen Sid_

Riku looked at the star charm from the letter. "Wow, traveling through time that pretty awesome power."

Sora grabbed it back. "Watch it, Yen Sid gave it to me." Suddenly star glowed, Sora's keyblade appeared and the light went into his keyblade. "Cool! Let's try it."

"NO!" yelled everyone.

Sora sighed scratching the back of his head. "Oh come on."

Kairi glared at him. "Sora! Don't use it!"

Alice placed her hands on her hip. "It's Dangerous!"

Jane glared at him. "It's Ridiculous!"

Riku folded his arms! "It's stupid!"

Sora glared Riku. "Some friend,"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I wanna live."

Sora shrugged it off. "You guys are overreacting." They all glared at him. "Look, Master Yen Sid gave me the power to travel through time of different worlds with my keyblade for a reason. So why not use it."

"Yes, but it says that your keyblade will be difficult to use and that means opening doors," answered Jane.

Sora sighed. He hated to admit, but Jane was right. If he couldn't use it they couldn't get back to their own time. It was dangerous, but they had to see how it worked if Yen Sid gave it to them.

Kairi touched his shoulder. "I know you mean well, but Sora, listen to me. Don't do it! It's too risky!"

Sora sighed. She was right maybe other time.

Suddenly he held up his keyblade up and light surrounded him. All of them stepped back. "Sora!" yelled Kairi, Alice and Jane.

Kairi was so angry Sora didn't listen to him and didn't even think of everyone else. "Sora, why didn't you listen to me?"

Alice noticed that Sora wasn't like himself. He almost always listened to Kairi, but he looked like he was hypnotized. "It's too late for him to listen to anybody. He's not himself he looks like he's in a trance."

Suddenly a keyhole opened in the sky. Jane stepped back in amazement. "He's opening a pathway, but how?"

Riku thought. He did hear the keyblade had I mind of his own. "I don't Sora's doing this. I think that keyblade has mind of its own."

Sora aimed his keyblade to the keyhole and light came out of it. Then light came out of the keyhole. Suddenly light covered their bodies.

Alice screamed. Kairi screamed too. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, the light cleared. The beach cleared and no one was there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a castle faraway, a queen walked up to a giant mirror, but it was no ordinary mirror. It was a magic mirror. The queen stepped up she raised her hands. Suddenly dark corridor appeared. A young girl in a black cloak. She had yellow hair and green eyes.<p>

"You are late, Larxene." Larxene grinned.

Larxene was a trained assassin for Organization XIII till was destroyed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. She was soon brought back by a woman people called the Evil Queen by special request. Larxene soon back to serve her in order to complete her mission with the Organization.

Larxene bowed. "I was doing what you ask, your majesty. Making sure your people stay in line."

The queen smiled, but did turned around to her mirror. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space," she folded her arms. "The wind and darkness, I summon thy," the wind began to blow through the room. "Speak," lightning flashed and filled the mirror. "Let me see thy face."

The fire cleared and a mask. "What though which to know my queen?" he asked the mirror. Larxene leaned against the wall and played with her knives.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" asked the queen.

The mirror closed his eyes and sighed. "Fame is thy beauty your majesty, but hold a lovely maid I see rags cannot hide her gentle grace alas she is more fair than thy."

The queen folded arms angrily. "A lash for her. Reveal her name."

"Lips as red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin as white as snow."

The queen gasped and balled her hand into a fist. "Snow white!"

Larxene smiled. "Snow white uhh. Your darling stepdaughter." Larxene laughed. Lightning surrounded her body as knives started to spark. "I can take care of her like all the others. It's the least I could do for bring back." Larxene grinned. "Not to mention. I enjoy making people disappear."

The queen shook her head. "No, this is my castle. I shall handle this myself."

* * *

><p>Sora blinked opens his eyes and sat up and grabbed his head. "Oh my head." All he could remember was his keyblade and sky lighting up. Sora quickly got up. "Where is everybody? Kairi, Riku, Jane, Alice, Where are you?" Suddenly, Sora heard a scream from the sky. Jane fell to the ground. Sora helped Jane up. "Why didn't you fly?"<p>

Jane glared at Sora. "I couldn't think of any happy thoughts while I'm falling."

Suddenly there was a crash in the tree. Sora and Jane turned to see Alice hanging from a branch by her feet. "That was nasty fall."

Jane helped Alice down. "Alice, did you see Riku?"

Before Alice could answer, Riku fell to the ground. Sora ran to his side. "Yes, there."

Jane glared at Alice. "Very funny."

Sora shook Riku awake. "Riku, are you okay?"

Riku started to blink open his eyes. He saw Sora and face quickly turned from dazed to angry. "I'm going to break that key!" growled Riku.

Sora smiled and laughed nervously. "Yep, you're okay."

"Someone help." Sora and the others looked up seeing Kairi fall from the sky.

Riku jumped in the air caught her in his arms. "There you go, Kairi," said Riku as he put her down.

Kairi smiled. "Thanks Riku." She quickly turned to Sora and her face changed to anger. "Look at what you've done! What do you have to say?!"

Sora held up his hand. "It's wasn't me! It was the key."

Riku sighed. "I hate to admit it but he's right."

Kairi folded her arms. "So when and where are we?"

Sora folded his arms and started to think. "I hope it didn't work. If saves my skin from you guys." No one laughed they just glared at him. Sora shrugged. "Still not my fault."

Alice looked around. "These trees aren't like the ones on Destiny Island." Sora sighed. "I was afraid you say that."

Jane rolled her eyes as she walked off. Riku walked to him. "Okay, genius. Where and when are we? And how do we get back?"

Sora folded his arms. "Give me a break! I never got it instructions and my key with the charm had a mind of its own."

Jane pushed branches back. "Look," as she pointed at the castle. "There's a castle and a village." Sora ran beside looked at the village. It was small but very beautiful. Sora snapped. "I've got it!" Everyone turned to him. "If we got to left we can get some help about where we are?"

Everybody exchanged looks with each other. They were still pretty mad even though it wasn't his fault. He did have a point. Maybe someone would now where they are, but asking when would be a little to far. They nodded as they followed Sora.

* * *

><p>The village was quiet and small. Sora and the others walked through the town. Sora stopped seeing a woman with a two little boys. She looked like she was pregnant. Sora walked up to her. "Excuse me," the woman turned. "Could you tell us where we are?"<p>

The woman smiled. "We'll this village is called the Woodland Village and that's the castle, that's where the queen and princess live after the king died they are the only one with royal blood left to rule the kingdom."

Kairi smiled. Their luck maybe was changing. "Maybe the queen can help." The woman looked at her puzzled. "You see want to… get to our own town.

The woman shook her head. "The queen helps no one."

Alice sighed. "Maybe you can."

The woman shook her head. "No, I can't help. No one's allowed to go to leave. If they do they never return because would have you executed."

Sora sighed. "Sick queen."

The woman nodded. She looked at and saw Kairi and Alice. The woman smiled. "We you two are very beautiful young ladies." Kairi and Alice smiled. "Be careful. The queen gets rid of young woman like you. She is very beautiful, but has heart of stone and her evil heartless assassin visits girls and the girls disappear."

Kairi and Alice looked panicked. Riku looked at Sora. "Great, we're stuck in a girl disappearing village."

Jane looked at the woman. "If beautiful girls, disappear than why do you stay here when your baby might be a girl."

The woman smiled. "Then I would never see the princess again. She is so beautiful she is so gentle and kind. I couldn't leave besides I don't have enough money to leave and like I said it's very dangerous to leave."

Alice thought and looked at Sora with excitement. "If the queen can't help us, then the princess can."

Sora shrugged. It was worth a shot. The queen wouldn't help maybe the princess would. "Well, what see what's in that castle!" Sora toward the castle. Kairi ran after him. "Sora! Wait for us!"

Alice, Jane, and Riku followed as they ran after the two. The woman waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>Sora and the others snuck passed the guards. Hearing the pregnant woman's story of the queen made them want to try and avoid her at any cost they had no plan of being executed. The wondered the hall trying to find the princess till Kairi stopped in the middle of the hall and Jane did the same. Riku looked back seeing they stopped. "What are you guys doing?"<p>

Kairi shushed him. "Shh, listen."

Alice closed her eyes and smiled hearing what they heard. "It's sounds beautiful."

Riku and Sora remained quiet and suddenly they heard a beautiful singing voice.

Riku smiled. "It clears your thoughts."

Sora sighed dreamily and smiled. "It sounds like an angel."

Jane looked around and saw the sound was coming from a door leading to the courtyard. She pointed to the door. "It's coming from the courtyard."

"Let's check it out," said Sora.

They all nodded and the walked to and through the door, revealing a beautiful courtyard filled with vines and flower covering the wall and on the stairs was a beautiful girl. She had gorgeous black hair and her white skin was beautiful as were her red lips. She was dressed in rags, but they could see right through that.

Alice smiled. "Excuse me, miss."

The girl looked up. She was bit startled, but could see they were kind. "Oh hello, who are you?"

Sora smiled and gestured to himself. "I'm Sora," Sora then gestured to the others. "This is Kairi, Jane, Alice and Riku."

The girl got up and curtsied. "Please to meet you. I'm Snow White."

Riku started to think. Why was that name so familiar to him? Unknowing to Riku, Kairi and Alice felt the same way through a strong connection in their hearts. Sore felt something in his heart too.

Jane smiled. "We're sorry to bother you, but we're wondering if we could ask you something."

"Of course, I would be glad to."

"Do know where the princess is? We need to ask her something." Asked Alice.

Snow White giggled. "I'm the princess, Princess Snow White."

Sora and the others stepped back. Sora looked shocked. "Wait, if you're the princess why are you out here?" asked Sora. Snow White looked shocked. "No offense, but I've never seen a princess dressed like that."

Snow White sighed sadly. "After my mother died, my father married my stepmother. She seemed so nice. Then when my father died, she told me to work and live in the servant quarters and where these rags. She never talked to me again she only glared at me. I haven't left the castle in so long."

Kairi sighed. There went their luck. "So you're alone a lot. Aren't you?" Snow White sadly nodded.

Kairi looked at Sora. Sora nodded and gestured to the other to join into a huddle. "Okay, what's up?"

"Sora, Snow White's a Princess of Heart. I can feel her loneliness," said Kairi.

"So can I," said Alice.

Riku nodded. "I remember capturing her for Maleficent."

"And if this is the past. She doesn't remember any of you. And she's never been outside of the castle. She doesn't know a way out of here," stated Jane.

Sora shrugged. "Do you guys wanna leave?"

Everyone was silent for a minute. They all really wanted to go home, but seeing the princess so lonely and sad made them all think otherwise.

Kairi shook her head. "No, I understand how she feels. When you and Riku were gone I felt so alone, knowing matter how long or how hard I stared at the island you guys wouldn't come back."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, it was the same way I felt about Robin Hood and Little John. Then I met you all and you made me see don't need just them, but I can have more friends."

Riku sighed. "Yeah, I feel really bad about what I did to her and I feel worse knowing she doesn't remember... yet at least. I want to make it right, redeem myself."

Jane sighed. "My father is a solider in the army and I know no one should alone."

Sora nodded. "Alright, we stay at till I figure out this time travel keyblade thing." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sora came up to Snow White. "Umm, we're not in any hurry. So do you want us to help you with clean those stairs. It looks like a lot to do."

Snow White nodded happily. "Oh, thank you. We can start by filling the water bucket in the well."

Alice and Jane quickly ran to the well. They both peered inside. "I've never seen a well before," said Jane.

"I have," said Alice. "It's always deep in the meadow. You can hear your on echo," Alice leaned over and yelled into the well. "Hey!" but there was no echo. She tried again. "HEY!" still there was no echo. "It's not working."

Riku folded his arms. "What's kind of well doesn't echo?" asked Riku.

Snow White giggled. Sora looked at Snow White. "What's so funny?"

Snow White looks around and then back at them. "Wanna know a secret?" Kairi nodded. "Promise, not to tell."

"Our lips are sealed," said Jane.

"We are standing by a wishing well," said Snow White. Alice looked closer in the well with amazement. "Make a wish in to the well that's all you have to do and if you here it echoing, your wish will soon come true."

"Wow," said Kairi as she stared at the well and looked at Snow White. "What do you wish for Snow White?"

Snow White smiled and leaned in close into the well and sang.

**_"I'm wishing." _**

**_"I'm wishing,"_** echoed back the well causing Alice to jump back in fright.

_**"To find me,"**_ the well echoed again.

**_"Today."_**

**_"Today."_**

**_"I'm hoping."_**

**_"I'm hoping." _**

**_"And I'm dreaming of the nice things,"_**

**_"The nice things."_**

**_"He'll say."_**

**_"He'll say."_**

Everybody was mesmerized by Snow White's voice. It so beautiful and it felt like they could hear her for others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young prince in royal clothes. He had brown eyes and brown hair started to ride past a wall till he heard a beautiful voice. He stopped his horse and got off. He remembered that voice long ago.<p>

**_Flashback..._**

_The young prince was forced to go for a funeral for his father's close friend. It that he hated the old king it was just he hated funerals. Suddenly, he heard a beautiful voice near the courtyard. He climbed over the wall and walked into the courtyard seeing a beautiful girl about his age singing to herself, sadly._

**_"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors that's fill of tears. Not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud. Not in my castle on a cloud. There is family in a meadow. They hold me and sing a lullaby. They're nice to see and they're soft to touch. She says "Snow White, you'll never be alone." I know a place where no one's lost. I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed. Not in my castle on a cloud."_**

_The young prince jumped down. The girl was startled. "I'm sorry," he said._

_"Who are you?" asked the girl._

_"My names David."_

_"I'm Snow White."_

_And that was all in took they played the whole time till David had to leave. David tried to come back the next day, but the new queen said there was no girl named Snow White, but he could have sworn he heard her voice in the courtyard._

**_Flashback ending..._**

The queen must have lied to him, but why he didn't know nor did he care. He climbed over the wall as he see the girl he recognized was there with 5 strange travelers beside her not seeming to notice him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I'm wishing."<em>** sang Snow White.

**_"I'm wishing._**" responded the echo.

**_"For the one I love to find me, to find me."_**

**_"To find me."_**

**_"Today." _**

**_"Today."_** sang another voice.

Snow White looked up from the well to see, who the other voice was, knowing it was not one of her friends. She gasped and stepped back to see a prince in front of her. The Prince took off his hat. "Hello," Snow White said nothing as she slowly backed away. "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

Snow White face turned completely red. Alice jumped back. "You did me." Alice ran away and Jane followed. Snow White she ran off as well.

Sora chased after her. "Wait, Snow White! Alice! Jane!"

Kairi and Riku followed, but tried to talk to her. "No, please wait! Don't run away!" Snow White reached the door to the castle as the others followed her inside. The prince followed still begged her to stay. "Don't you recognize me?" asked the Prince.

Jane grabbed the door. "Sorry, she's busy." She slammed the door.

She ran up the the balcony with the others behind her.

"Wait! Snow White! He seems friendly," begged Kairi.

Suddenly, Snow White stopped at the balcony curtains. The others stopped too. They heard a singing voice.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

Kairi, Alice, and Jane looked out of the balcony and sighed.

Riku looked at them. "What is it?"

Alice popped her head out. "It's the Prince. He's singing. It's so romantic."

Snow White heard this and slowly stuck her head out the window with the other girls and romantically smiled hearing his song.

**_"Now, that I found you. Hear what I have to say."_**

Sora and Riku saw Kairi, Jane, and Alice was still there. Sora glanced at Riku and Riku did the same to Sora. Sora grabbed Kairi and Riku grabbed Alice and Jane. Alice was about to complain but everyone except Snow White hushed her, hearing the prince sing.

**_"One song, I have but one song. One song, only for you."_**

Snow White blushed and turned away with her hands over her heart. They could tell Snow White was too shy to come out and who could blame her. Kairi and Jane gently pushed her outside. Snow White panicked and was about to run inside till Sora and Riku closed the curtain and as the Snow White still tried to get back in she stopped as heard the prince continue to sing.

**_"One heart tenderly beating ever entreat constant and true."_**

Snow White gazed at him from the balcony. Sora and the other saw this and just smiled as the prince continued to sing his heart out.

**_"One love that has possessed me. One love, thrilling me through."_**

Jane sighed. "They look so romantic together."

Kairi nodded. "Let's give them some alone time."

Everyone nodded as they quietly left. Alice tried to stay, but Jane grabbed her covering her mouth and grabbing her around her waist.

Snow White smiled at the Prince as started to finish his song.

**_"One song, my heart keeps singing of one love. Only for you."_**

* * *

><p>Snow White slowly disappeared behind the curtain and quickly ran down stairs and opened the door. The prince slowly took her hand. "Hello, Snow White."<p>

Snow White smiled. "Hello, David."

David smiled. "You do remember me."

"I'm sorry, but I was frightened that you wouldn't like me anymore like stepmother."

David shook his head. "No, I could never hate you. I've been looking for you for so long."

Snow White smiled. "And I've waiting for you for so long."

They both sat and talked for hours. For them, it seemed like forever.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two lovers, The Evil Queen watched from the window as well as Larxene. "That little brat!" yelled Larxene The queen angrily closed the curtains. Larxene summoned her knives. "Now, can I kill her."<p>

The queen glared at her empty mirror. "Now, this is my castle. She is my problem to handle." She turns to Larxene. "Send for my huntsman. I want this done quietly and made to look like an accident."

Larxene frowned. She knew that she could finish the job, but she knew that the queen was planning it do swift and clean. "Fine, what about her friends?"

"What?"

Larxene smiled. "Rumor around the castle is that some kids sneaked in and they're her friends."

"Who are they?"

"No one know they're outsiders."

"Then they must go. I can have them spreading lies about me having something to do with the princess death."

Larxene looked at her with question. "And the prince? I would more than willing to kill him, but we have to keep appearances. If he dies, will have a war and a war doesn't look good for you."

The queen smiled. "I've lied to him before I can do it again."

Larxene nodded and summoned a black corridor and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Soon, night fell and the huntsman arrived. The Evil Queen sat in her throne with Larxene as she played with her knives.<p>

"Now," the queen ordered calmly. "Take them far into the forest find some secluded plain, where they can pick wild flowers."

The huntsman bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

He started to walk away. "Stop!" yelled Larxene. The huntsman stopped and turned back. "She wasn't done."

The huntsman looked at the queen. The queen tapped her fingers. "And then my faith huntsman," She stopped tapping. "You will kill them!" she yelled.

The huntsman stepped back shocked. "But your majesty, the little princess and her friends! Oh please they are only children!"

The Evil Queen stood in anger. "SILENCE!" The huntsman stepped back.

Larxene placed a hand on the queen's shoulder. "I handle him." Larxene walked to the huntsman. "Fine, you can have your way," she took out one of her knives and held it up to his neck. "But you know the penalty if say no, fail, look like you failed, or just look the wrong way about this." The huntsman cringed. "And have to tell you," the knives were suddenly surrounded by with lightning. "I'm in an extremely foul mood." The huntsman sighed. Larxene smiled and lowered her knives. "Now, what do you say?"

The huntsman sighed again as he bowed. "Yes, your majesty and Larxene."

The Evil queen smiled. Larxene smiled as well and lightly tapped his check. "Good boy," She walked back to the queen. "But I think he should have something to prove he did it." The Evil queen smiled wickedly. "Since I won't be around when he does the job."

The huntsman looked her horrified. "Proof, your majesty?"

The Evil queen nodded to Larxene. Larxene nodded back and went to the side. The Evil Queen looked at the huntsman. "Yes, she is right. To make doubly sure you do not fail," Larxene brought in a box with a sword stabbing the heart on the lock. The queen took it. "Bring back her heart," she showed him the box. "In this." The huntsman look horrified but bowed and left.

Larxene laughed. "I like your style, your majesty."

The queen smiled. "And you doubt me."

Larxene smiled. "At first, but it's still too clean to me. I would kill her on site or in her sleep. I play dirty, but guess when it counts with royalty to be clean."

The queen looked at Larxene. "And now what do you say?"

Larxene smiled. "Long live the queen the fairest in in the land."

The queen smiled. "I would think as much."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: New Adventure! Yes, this is going to be series! Hope you enjoy it!**_


	2. Together

**_Chapter 2  
>Together<span>_**

The next day came and Snow White was soon told to wear her best clothes for she would be going out on an outing with a huntsman, she knew since she was a little girl. She wore a lovely dress with a blue and red on the top and yellow on the bottom with beautiful red heels.

The huntsman smiled as he saw her. "You very beautiful, your highness."

Snow White blushed. "Thank you." Snow White turned away and started to think.

The huntsman noticed. "Is something wrong your highness?"

Snow White turned back and smiled. "I was wondering if I could bring some friends along. I would like to show them the meadow."

The huntsman bowed. "Of course, I was told that you could bring anyone one you'd like." Snow White smiled. "I'll wait outside the castle gates for you and your friends and you can go and fetch them." Snow White nodded and ran off. When she disappeared out of site, the huntsman took out the box the queen gave him. His face turned nervous. How could kill a sweet innocent little girl or children who were so willing to be her friend? But he had to or it was death for him.

* * *

><p>Sora and the other decided to stay in the ballroom since no one went in there any more especially after the king died. The queen had no more parties or so they were told by a servant.<p>

Jane, Alice, and Kairi played cards on the floor. Luckily, Jane always had her bag on her. It had cards, some money, a bag of never ending pixie dust and her charm she got from the Nighttime Wishes show, and small sack with food in it. Sora tried to practice summoning his keyblade trying to see if he could summon it easily, but no luck it was very difficult even when he did it was only there for a very short time. Riku stared out the window. He bad feeling about today so he convinced everyone to stay inside for the day until the door opened.

They all turned to see Snow White running. Sora looked at her with confusion seeing her in her beautiful clothes. "What's wrong, Snow White?"

Snow White shook her head. "Oh nothing's wrong. I just wanted to invite you all to come to the meadow with me."

Alice looked up. "The meadow?"

Jane looked at her with question. "But how? The queen doesn't let you out."

Snow White smiled. "She did today and she said I could bring anyone I wanted. It's a lovely meadow and went there all the time before my father died."

Alice smiled. "I do miss being in the meadow in the countryside."

Jane sighed. "I miss it to the flowers, the fresh air, the wind."

Kairi sat up and looked to Sora with pleading eyes. "Oh Sora, please. I've never been to a meadow before. It's sounds really beautiful."

Sora folded his arms as he thought. He wanted to go to the meadow too, but Riku's "darkness feelings" were rarely wrong, but they did promise stay with Snow White. He turned to Riku. "Come on, Riku we did promise to stay with her."

Riku turned to the window to Sora and nodded. They did make a promise and he never broke any promises.

Everybody's face lit up especially Snow White's. "The huntsman's wanting outside to take us."

Sora nodded. Jane packed up her bag and followed the others out the door.

* * *

><p>They finally made it to the meadow. The huntsman decided to watch them from a distance. Sora and Riku decided to take their turn with cards seeing they were not much for picking flowers. Alice climbed in a tree and started making flower crown. Jane explored around so no one really knew where she went. Kairi joined Snow White as they picked flowers.<p>

Snow White soon started humming the song the prince sang the other day. Kairi smiled, noticing what she was humming. "So how was the prince?"

Snow White blushed. "His name is David. We played with each other when we were children," she sighed. "I didn't know till now, but we were engaged to be married at first, but my stepmother called it off after my father died."

Kairi sighed. "Oh."

"But we were very young when we were, but I'm glad. He promised he would see me everyday. So left him a note saying I was out today," said Snow White as she looked dreamily at the flowers. "He so sweet and brave. I'd love to be with him even if he's far away."

Kairi smiled. That was a very romantic thought. It was the same way she thought with Sora and Riku even if she was away on the island.

Alice looked at her flower crown and smiled. She looked around, but didn't see Jane anywhere. She slowly slid down from tree and walked to Sora and Riku. "Have you two seen Jane? I have something to show her."

Sora looked up from his cards, looked around, and shrugged. "I don't know."

Riku shrugged not even looking from his cards. "Last I saw she was at the edge of the forest." Alice nodded and ran around looking for Jane.

Alice looked high and low for Jane till she heard a voice in the distance. "Please, stop crying." She turned see Jane stooping in front of a rock. Alice quickly ran to her side to see she was talking to a baby bird, who was crying.

Alice smiled. "He's so cute, but what's wrong with him?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know. I found him on the ground and I picked him up and he started crying."

The baby bird soon started to cry louder. Jane looked at the bird with pleading eyes. "Please stop crying."

Snow White and Kairi heard the noise from the distance. Snow White put down her flowers and Kairi followed. Snow White kneeled down and Kairi did the same. Kairi smiled. "What a cute bird."

Jane folded her arms. "It would be cuter if it would stop crying."

Snow White smiled and looked at the baby bird. "Hello there." The baby bird still cried but looked up and chirped. "What's the matter?" She cuffed her hands and scooped up the bird in them. The baby chirped again looking around. "Where's your mama and papa?" The baby bird chirped agin, but cried. Soon the others realized why the bird was crying.

Jane leaned in. "You're lost aren't you?"

The baby bird started to cry again. Snow White gently petted it. "Oh please don't cry."

Riku smiled and slammed down his cards. "I win again!"

Sora slammed his cards in anger. "Ah, man. I had a bad hand."

Riku folded his arms. "You said that 3 times already."

Sora shrugged. "I'm unlucky."

Riku rolled his eyes and looked at the sky. It looked like it was about to set. He looked to Sora. "We might want to get the girls. I think we're about to go soon."

Sora stood up. "I think they all went to the edge of the forest." Riku nodded and followed Sora to the edge of the forest.

The huntsman began to looked around. They would soon have to leave and had to the job. He just had to. He didn't want to but he had to.

Snow White continued to pet a baby bird. Sora smiled when he saw it. "Ah what cute bird." Riku simply rolled his eyes.

Jane sighed. "We're trying to keep it from crying."

Snow White stopped petting and smiled at the baby bird. "Come on, perk up. Won't you smiled for me?" The baby bird began to chirp happily. Snow White laughed. "That's better."

Alice giggled. "She did faster and better than you Jane."

Jane glared at her and gently pushed her. "Oh shove off." The others laughed her.

The huntsman sighed. He had to do this. He slowly took out his knife and slowly walked towards the group.

Snow White began to think. "You're mama and papa can't be far."

Suddenly, they heard different chirping. As the others looked around, Alice looked up and saw two adult birds. Alice jumped for joy as she pointed. "There they are! I found them."

The huntsman started to walked closer to the group. Every step he made he felt guilty, but he had to do it.

The baby bird smiled and flew off. Snow White smiled and waved. "Goodbye. Goodbye."

Riku leaned against a tree and noticed the huntsman advancing towards them. Riku stood in front of him. "What's wrong?" The huntsman didn't answer but hit Riku over the head with the hilt of his knife. Riku fell to the ground, unconscious. He sighed but he continued towards the others. He had to do it.

Snow White soon noticed a shadow behind her. She turned to see the huntsman with a knife raised towards her. Snow White screamed. Alice and Jane turned to notice the same thing. Alice screamed. "Sora! Kairi! Riku! Help!" yelled Jane.

Kairi turned and saw the scene and Sora did the same. Kairi summoned her keyblade and ran towards the huntsman. The huntsman quickly grabbed her wrist and threw her to the side. Kairi hit her head and fell to the ground and fell unconscious. Sora tried to summon his but it wouldn't work, but stepped and used his body as a shield. The huntsman raised his knife. Snow White covered her eyes with her arms. Jane covered Alice's eyes with her body. Sora didn't move and didn't change. The huntsman hand started to shake. He to do it. He dropped his knife, but he can't. "I can't do it. Snow White lowered her arms and looked at huntsman in shock. The huntsman buried his face into his hands. "I can't do it!" He feel to his knees. "Beg you all forgive me."

Sora looked angry at the huntsman, but show it. "Where's Riku?" The huntsman pointed to the side where Riku laid unconscious. Sora looked to Jane. "Jane, you get Riku. I'll get Kairi." Jane nodded as she ran to Riku's side and Sora ran to Kairi.

Kairi slowly blinked open her eyes. She looked up to see Sora's face. "Sora?"  
>Sora nodded as he help Kairi up. "Are you alright?" he asked.<p>

Kairi rubbed her head. "I think so, but what happened? Why would h try to kill us?"

Sora shrugged. "I'll let you know when I know," said Soar as he walked back to the others and Kairi followed.

Jane franticly shook Riku. "Riku, wake up."

Riku blinked open his eyes and saw Jane. "Jane?" He quickly shot up and summoned his keyblade. "The huntsman!" He yelled.

Jane held him back. "No. No. He won't hurt us."

Riku glared at him as walked towards the others. "We'll see," he said with his keyblade still in hand. Jane followed.

Snow White looked to Sora worried. Sora could see she was frightened and he couldn't blame her. "Are you alright?"

Snow White nodded. "Yes, but I don't understand."

Sora turned and glared at the huntsman. "I beat he knows."

The huntsman only begged. "Please forgive me."

Jane folded her arms. "Alright... I give up. Why were you trying to kill us?"

The huntsman looked up in fear. "She's mad, jealous of you," he pointed at Snow White, she stepped back in fear. "They'll stop at nothing!"

Alice looked at the huntsman in fear. "Why us?"

"She wants no one to know especially outsiders," explained the huntsman.

Snow White looked to the huntsman. "Yes, I understand, but who?"  
>The huntsman didn't answer at first. Riku pointed his keyblade at him. "You're pushing it. Who?!"<p>

"The queen!" He shouted.

Snow White stepped back in fear and shock. "The queen."

"And Larxene, the assassin is with queen," said the huntsman.

Sora thought. He could have sworn he heard that name before. "Larxene? Who is she?"

Riku knew Sora wouldn't remember because of Namine wiping his memory of Castle Oblivion to get his real memories back. "She's an assassin."

Sora folded his arms. "That explain why it sounds familiar."

"That would be because she worked for Organization XIII," said Riku. Sora growled.

Jane looked at Kairi. "Who is Organization XIII?" Jane asked.

Kairi frowned. "People in search for hearts, but they're bad and they'll do anything to get their goal."

Sora folded his arms. "That's it. We have to use the key."

Jane stomped her foot. "That's why were here! You can't even summon it much less open a door."

Riku folded his arms. "And you know we can't take Snow White with us." Sora sighed.

Alice stomped her foot. "Why not?! You take me and Jane everywhere with you."

Riku frowned. "You got special permission by a higher magic and she's princess of heart. She can't leave her world and it's against the world order."

Alice shook her head in fright. "Oh what do we do?!"

The huntsman stood. "You must run, hide anywhere," Snow White started to back up with fright. "Never come back!" Snow White looked at him with begging eyes, but they all knew it was no use. "Go," Snow White hesitated. "Go!" Snow White quickly ran into the forest. Jane quickly grabbed Alice's hand and followed Snow White. Kairi followed. Sora and Riku soon followed and they all disappeared into the forest

* * *

><p>The huntsman went back to the castle with a pig's heart inside the box. He kneeled and held the box up to the queen. The queen grinned as she peered inside the box. "Excellent job."<p>

Larxene smiled folded her arms. "And her friends."

The huntsman nodded. "They are gone as well. I buried them." Larxene grinned. The huntsman looked at the Queen. "May ask a favor?"

The queen nodded. He could tell she was in a good mood for an awful crime. "The mother lives in a different town and she very ill and like to see my family and me before she goes."

The queen nodded as she stared at the box with joy. "Of course, I give you permission for a job well done." The huntsman bowed and left. The queen smiled. "Now, I will be the fairest in the land."

Larexene smiled. "All hail the queen," she laughed.

The queen held the box to her heart. "Yes, indeed."

* * *

><p>The huntsman loaded the cart filled with belonging with his pregnant wife and two sons. "Are we really leaving?"<p>

"Yes, and we will never come back," said the huntsman as he helped her on.

"Hooray!" cheered the first son.

"No more queen!" cheered the second son.

The wife hushed the two boys. "Not so loud, now get in." The boys jumped on the cart. The wife turned back to see a horse with young man in nice clothes riding up. "Look honey, it's the prince. I wonder what he wants. I heard he's in love with the princess. They may get engaged again. What a wedding that will be."

The huntsman looked to her. "I'll talk to him just make sure the boys are okay." She nodded. David rode beside him. "Who are you and what's your business?"

David looked to the huntsman. "I am Prince David of the neighboring kingdom." The huntsman nodded. "Sir, could you let me where Princess Snow White is? The queen says she ran away, but her notes said she'd come back."

The huntsman looked nervous and turned to the Prince. "I must tell you. She has disappeared."

David looked shocked. "Disappeared?! But her friends?!"

The huntsman shook his head. "Gone as well. No one knows where they are."

David sighed. "Please sir, I want to see her again. Is there anything you can tell me?"

The huntsman sighed. "All I know and can tell you is the queen and her assassin is hiding something and must leave before she kills me."

David nodded. "Yes, thank you. We and your family are welcome in my kingdom." The huntsman nodded and rode off with his family. David looked to the sky. "I will find you Snow White no matter where you are. That queen won't stop us. I won't let you go again. We'll be together. I promise." He soon rode off the the distance calling her name over and over again to it faded in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, a gave the Prince a name and more words and parts. He needs them now and he needed it before. So there!**


	3. Singing Makes Thing Better

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Singing Makes Things Better**_

Sora and the others ran through the dark forest with Snow White ahead. She pushed the vines out of the way as they ran. Alice looked at Jane. "I don't like it in here!"

Jane didn't look at her and didn't stop, but answered. "There's nothing in here to be afraid of."

They all stopped in front of a tree. Soon an angry owl screeched. Snow White screamed. "Except for that!" yelled Alice.

Kairi grabbed Snow White's hand. "Other way!" she yelled, as the owl swooped down. The others followed down the hill till they stopped at a cave.

Riku looked at the cave and saw red eyes. "No good! Duck!" he yelled. Soon bats flew around them. They all screamed as they ran the other way.

Suddenly Snow White and Kairi felt something go on there clothes. Snow White screamed. Kairi looked back as her face turned. "Help!" She yelled as the branches turned into hands pulling on there clothes. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand as she pulled him out. Jane did the same for Snow White, but Jane fell back into the bushes of branches that turned into hands.

Jane screamed. "Let me go! Help me!" Riku grabbed her hand and pulled her hand and dragged her as he ran.

Alice stopped as they saw a tree. Suddenly, the tree had a face with a terrible look on it. They all turned to see the same they all screamed as they backed up but suddenly and they felt the ground underneath and screamed as they fell. Snow White quickly held on to a vine. Sora held on to a different vine beside Snow White. Kairi held on to his legs. Riku held on Kairi's leg and with a free hand held Jane's hand and Alice held on to Jane's leg. Sora looked to Snow White. "Are you alright?" Snow White nodded. Sora looked down at the others. "Are you guys okay?"

Riku glared at him. "We had an angry owl try to attack us, bats tried to attack us and the trees and branches turned into monsters! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE OKAY?!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Are you alive?"

Riku growled. "Yes."

"Then we're alright," Riku rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Snow White's vine broke and she fell into the water. "Snow White!" Suddenly, Sora's vine broke and they all fell in the water.

Snow White pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and then screamed. Kairi looked up and screamed too. They all turned to see the logs turned into crocodiles.

Riku grabbed Jane's hand. "Move now!" he yelled as he grabbed Jane and ran the others followed before the crocodiles bite them.

They soon ran into more trees they face turned faces where every they turned the trees were there. Snow White covered her eyes as she fell to the ground. Kairi looked to Sora. "Sora, do something!"

Suddenly felt his keyblade in his hand. He quickly slammed it into the key into the ground. Suddenly in a blast off light, the forest was a little bright, but it was still pretty dark. Sora looked around shocked as his key disappeared. The forest must have been under some spell. Sora looked around at his friends.

Snow White didn't move, but she continued to cry on the ground. Riku fell to the ground rubbing his temps, he had never felt so scared before in his life. Kairi buried her head into her knees, not saying a word. Jane held Alice as she cried on her. Jane struggled to hold tears back not to show she was crying. Sora fell to the ground. He looked at his hand where the keyblade once was. He supposed to save people with it, but instead it sent them here. Why?

Alice turned angrily to Sora with tears still in her eyes. "This all your fault, Sora!" she cried.

Sora turned to her and glared. He knew the key was his but he didn't do anything. "Excuse me?!" he yelled back at her.

Jane looked at Sora angrily and stood up to defend her cousin. "Yes, your fault! If didn't use your stupid key we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Sora stood up folded his arms. re the one to talk about doing wrong! You're the one who betrayed Peter!"

Alice stood her and stomped her foot. "That's going too far!"

Kairi folded her arms. "You started it!"

"No, he started it!" yelled Jane as she pointed to Sora.

Suddenly, Riku stepped in and stood in the middle. "Well, I'm ending it!" he yelled. Everyone stopped talking. Riku groaned. "Geez, it's like you all are five." No one responded but turned away from each other's gaze angry. Riku sighed. "Look, I know we're in a mess. There is no reason to blame each other because arguing is not going to help us or Snow White get out of it."

The other turned to each sadly. Riku was right. The promised to help her and they when the faced they're first danger and they fought with each other. And when she needed them most, they started arguing.

Sora sighed. "Riku's right, we promised to be with and protect Snow White. And that's what we'll do. Agreed?"

Jane and Alice looked at each other. They were still mad, but he was right someone else needed them. Alice and Jane sighed. "Alright."

Kairi sighed too. "Alright, I'll do it for Snow White." Kairi turned and looked to Snow White, who was still crying. Kairi sighed a kneeled down to her level. "Oh, Snow White's okay. The monsters are gone. It will be fine."

Snow White continued to cry not even looking at Kairi. "But where can I go? I can't ever gone home again."

Jane joined her and Kairi. "We'll find away. Come on, please stop crying," said as she petted her back.

"I can't," cried Snow White, not moving from her spot.

Riku kneeled with them. "Crying won't help it lets darkness in."

Snow White cried louder and harder. Kairi glared at him. "Riku!"

Riku held up his hands in defense. "What did I say?"

Sora folded his arms. "You know mentioning darkness, doesn't help after running and being scared by it."

Riku shrugged. "Give me a brake was I never good at comforting. I'm a straight to the point kind of guy."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's going to help now."

Alice simply sat wondering how to comfort Snow White till she heard a small branch brake. She looked around and smiled. "Guys," everyone except Snow White turned to her. Alice giggled. "I think we're surrounded."

The others looked around to find themselves surrounded by woodland creatures looking at them. "Aww, they're so cute," said Jane.

Sora snapped his fingers having an idea and kneeled down. "Don't you little guys, she's friendly." At those words, the animals started to advance closer.

Kairi glared at Sora. "Sora, what are you getting at?"

Sora smiled and placed his hands on the back of his head. "Well, maybe the animals can cheer her up."

Riku folded his arms. "I may not be good at this but this is not the best idea."

Before Sora could responded. He noticed a little bunny advancing towards Snow White. Jane sighed. "Well we have to try." She tapped Snow White. "Snow White, you have a visitor."

Snow White looked up she saw the little bunny, but gasped causing the animals to run away. Alice sighed as the little bunny she was playing with ran away from her. "Oh, please come back." The animals soon disappeared.

Snow White looked sad as they left. They were all trying to cheer her up just like Sora and the others tried to do and she scared them. "Please, don't run away," she begged. "I won't hurt you."

The animals started to pop they're heads out again, but not moving toward her this time. Sora smiled as he saw them come back out. "See, I told you she was friendly."

Snow White sighed as she looked around at all the frightened animals. "I'm awful sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, but you don't what we've been through."

Riku folded his arms. "I can sum up it three words."

Jane covered Alice's ears. "And are they kid friendly words?"

Riku sighed. "Point taken." Jane nodded as she uncovered her ears.

The little bird, that Snow White had helped, flew a little closer. Snow White smiled. "And all because I was afraid." She soon turned to Sora and the others in an apologetic way. "I'm so ashamed of the fuse I made."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "It's no problem. It kinda is my fault," he said guilty.

Jane sighed and smiled at Sora. "Maybe it wasn't completely your fault."

Snow White sighed. "I've never felt this frightened before," looked at Sora. "What do when things go wrong?" Sora thought, but shrugged. Then she looked to the birds. "What do you do when things go wrong?" The birds looked at each other and chirped in a sing song way. Snow White smiled and clapped understanding them. "Oh, you sing a song!" The birds nodded as the chirped.

Riku folded his arms. "I really don't think singing will help."

Sora shrugged. "A song is what makes you think of good things."

Alice smiled and clapped happily. "And I would love to sing again."

Snow White blushed as the little bird flew on her finger. She smiled at it.

"With a smile and a song, life is just a bright sunny day. Your cares fade away and your heart is young," soon the other birds chirp with her. Alice smiled as she sat beside her as she sang. "With a smile and a song, all the world seems to waken anew, rejoicing with you as the song is sung," Jane sat beside Alice and sighed. Riku even managed a smile. Sora and Kairi smiled at each other and then back as the animals got closer to her. "There's no use in grumbling when the raindrops come tumbling," she sang as she petted a little bunny. "Remember, you're the one, who can fill the world with sunshine," She soon petted the baby deer still singing as the animals were around her. "When you smile and you sing everything is in tune and its spring. And life flows along with a smile and a song."

Jane smiled as she flew in the air. "That was wonderful."

Kairi giggled. "I guess song does help, Riku."

Riku folded his arm as he smiled. "It depends on whose singing. If Sora did it, it would be more like a nightmare."

Sora punched him lightly. "Hey I can sing better than you anyway."

Alice giggled and looked to Snow White. "Who do feel?"

Snow White smiled. "I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure everything will be alright somehow. Everything will be just fine." Snow White faced then turned sad. "We do need a place to sleep at night."

Sora thought. She was right they couldn't go back and the queen might follow them to the next kingdom. "Well we could sleep here."

Jane quickly shook her head. "I'm not sleeping in this forest. It was horrifying in the day. It's gonna be worse in the night."

Sora winced at the thought. "Okay, point taken, but where can we go?"

Snow White thought and turned to the animals. "Maybe you know where we can stay," the animals exchanged looks with each other. Maybe in the woods somewhere." The animals nodded. She smiled as she stood up. "You do?!" They nodded again. "Will you take us there?" Birds flew over and pulled Snow White's dress as she walked forward. She smiled and turned to the others. "Come on."

Sora smiled and pumped his fist. "Follow the animals." Soar followed behind the animals and the others soon joined them, humming as a they walked down the brighter path.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I'm really late, but there will be more.**


	4. Whistle While You Work Before You Get Lo

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Whistle While You Work Before You Get Lost_**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Alice and Jane followed Snow White and through the forest. Sora was really wondering where the animals were taking them. He didn't think anybody lived in that in the forest, but if anybody did who would live there? The animals stopped and pulled a bunch of back. Snow White stepped forward a peered through. Kairi followed and gasped. "Oh my goodness," said Kairi.

Alice and Jane peered through. "It's so cute," cried Alice.

Sora and Riku exchanged looks with each and shrugged before they peered at through. They saw a small cottage made of wood. "It's adorable."

Snow White nodded as she turned to them. "It's just like doll's house," she started to walk to towards it and the animals followed.

Riku raised his eyebrow. "It's small like doll's house."

Kairi sighed as followed Snow White. "Riku."

Alice started running ahead. "Jane, I'll race you there."

Jane quickly followed her. "You're on."

Sora grinned about run behind. "Hey, wait for me." Sora started to run but Riku grabbed Sora's collar stopping him, but causing them to fall to the ground. "Hey!"

Riku pulled him up. "Sora, I have a bad feeling about this."

Sora looked at him in confusion but interest. "What's the problem?"

Riku folded his arms. "There's a house in the middle of the woods. I would say it could be abandoned but the house looks like someone has lived here for a while and still lives here."

Sora nodded. He had to agree. It was a little strange, but he wasn't going to stay back in the forest and neither was anybody else. Sora smiled and placed his hands on the back of his head. "I'm sure anybody, who does live there wouldn't mind."

Riku shrugged. "I guess."

"And will cross that bridge when we get to it," said Sora.

Riku rolled his eyes as he walked. "Let's just go cross that bridge to the others," he said as he walked away. Sora quickly followed to reach the others.

Snow White looked at the animals and the others. "I like it here."

Kairi smiled and nodded in agreement. "I do to, but I wonder who lives here?"

Alice looked down and looked through window. "It's dark in there. I can't see a thing."

Jane looked through the window as well. "She's right. If someone lives in here. We couldn't see it through here."

Snow White smiled. "Well, let's see if anyone's home."

Snow white knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Snow White turned to the others and shrugged. "Guess there's no one home."

Alice folded her arms. "Oh dear, now what we do?"

Sora shrugged. "Well, let's go inside."

Jane stomped her foot. "No way. That's breaking and entering!"

Riku shrugged. "Then fine you can stay back in the creepy forest with the monster trees."

Jane winced. "Okay, we'll go in."

Snow White nodded as she opened the door. She peeked inside. "Hello?" she asked. Still no answer. "May we come in?"

Snow White opened the door all the way. Kairi turned to the others and the animals. "Remember, we still have to be quiet."

The others and the animals nodded. Everyone tip-toed into the room. Riku turned to Sora. "I have a bad feeling about this," whispered Riku as they looked around the tiny house.

Sora smiled and shook his head. "Not with me around."

Jane glared at him. "Says the person who can't control his key," whispered Jane.

Sora glared at her with a frowned. "Quiet, Jane."

Snow White still was looking around, but stopped and smiled as she squealed. The animals ran out at the sound. Jane grabbed Alice's hand and ran out the door. Riku and Sora grabbed both Kairi's hand as they ran out the door. Snow White giggled. "What a cute little chair."

Riku peered in and frowned. "False alarm," he said as he walked back inside.

Sora sighed as he followed. "It was a girl squeal."

Kairi smirked as she went back inside and the animals followed her. "I heard and saw two boys doing the same."

Riku and Sora turned and glared at her. "Be quiet," they said at the same time.

Snow White looked around. "Why, there are seven little chairs."

Jane came back in. "She has a point."

Snow White nodded. "It must be seven little children."

Alice nodded, but frowned. "What 7 children doing living out here?"

Riku looked at her. "We're 5 kids in wondering around this world with a princess. I don't think we have the right to judge." Alice nodded in agreement.

Snow White sighed as she got up. "Well, from the look of this table." The others turned to the table and looked at it with disgust. There were dishes and pots and who knows what's on there. "Seven untidy little children." The animal gathered around the table as Snow White and the children did. "A pick, a stocking too," said Snow White in shock.

Sora frowned. "It's cleaner than my room."

Jane looked at him with disgust. "I'd hate to see your room."

Snow Whit giggled as she lifted the pot's lid and looked inside as she picked up shoe. "And a shoe."

The little baby bird whistled in shock. Alice turned to them. "You can say that again."

Snow White walked over to the dusty fire place as the animals and kids followed. "And look at this fire place," she sighed. "It's covered with dust." Snow White blew on it. Jane coughed as she got a bunch of dust in her face.

Jane frowned as she got a tickle in her nose. "Achoo!" she sneezed as she flew back into Alice.

Alice groaned as she looked to Jane. "Bless you."

Jane sighed as she got up. "Thanks."

Alice stood up and realized her head was caught in cobwebs. Snow White sighed she dusted the cobwebs off Alice. "And cobwebs everywhere. May, may, may."

Kairi sighed as she looked at the sink and say a pile of dirty dishes. "And at these dirty dishes."

Alice sighed. "Oh, dear."

Snow White sighed. "And just look at that broom."

Kairi placed her hands on her hip. "That tells you something."

Snow White placed her hands on her hips. "They've never cleaned this room. You think there mother would-" Snow White stopped herself. She didn't have a mother at first now she doesn't have one at all and now no father. They might be the same. "Maybe they have no mother. Oh no that's too bad."

Kairi sighed. Now she felt sorry for those children if they were children. They were all alone. "What do we do?" The others started to think.

Snow White smiled as she snapped her fingers. "I know!" the others and animals turned to her. "We'll clean the house and surprise them. Maybe they will let us stay."

Alice smiled. "That good idea."

Sora nodded. "And we'll help." The others nodded in agreement and so did the animals.

Snow White smiled. "Thanks you. Your best friends I've ever had."

Riku blushed a little but no one could real see it. He saluted. "So what do you want us to do?"

Snow White thought. She pointed to Sora and Riku. "You tidy up the dishes."

Sora and Riku saluted. "Yes, madam," they both said.

She pointed to Alice and Jane. "You tidy up the room."

Alice and Jane nodded. "Okay, Snow White."

Snow White turned to Kairi. "You clean the fireplace."

Kairi smiled. "Sure, no problem."

Snow White smiled as she picked up the room. "And I'll use the broom."

Sora smiled and turned to the others and the animals. "Let's clean."

* * *

><p>The birds started to whistle a tune. Snow White smiled as she started to sing as everyone and animal started to clean. <strong><em>"Just whistle while you work." <em>** The birds whistled again causing her to smile as she and Kairi swept around the fireplace. **_"And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place. So hum a merry tune. Hum, hum, hum, hum. It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace._** **_And as you sweep the room, imagine that the broom is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune."_**

Sora told the the animals to cleaned the plates. Sora smiled as he folded his arm. "This should get this done faster."

Riku frowned as he folded his arms. "Sure, I guess, but I don't think animals licking the plates to clean it, is such a good thing though."

Snow White turned to Sora, Riku and the other animals and gasped. "Oh no, no, no!" said Snow White. They all stopped and turned to her.

Snow White sighed as she giggled. "You put them into the tub and fill it with water."

Riku slapped Sora in the back off the head. Sora rubbed the back back of his head. "Sorry," they both said.

Snow White sighed and smiled as she went back sweeping and singing as Sora, Riku, and the other animals pushed or put the dishes into the sink. **_"When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work."_**

Riku grabbed the pump and started pushing it up and down. Sora smiled as he pumped his fist. "Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!"

Riku turned and glared at Sora as he pumped. "Shut! Up! Shut! Up! Shut! Up! Shut! Up!"

Sora only laughed though as Riku just rolled his eyes.

Alice and Jane started sweeping. Jane soon started to sweep it under the rug. Alice looked at her confused. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. This should be fun under the here."

Snow White turned and shook her head. "No, not under the rug."

Alice and Jane turned to each other as Jane shrugged. Alice turned to Snow White. "Sorry, Snow White." Alice turned to Jane with a scolding look. "I thought I was supposed to be the kid."

Jane rolled her eyes as she turned to see the small hole. "That hole is perfect to put it in."

Alice shrugged. "Oh, well," as she and the animals swept it in. Alice sighed and smiled. "At least, we got rid of the dust." Suddenly the dust started flying everywhere from the hole as the girls screamed as they hid under the rug. Alice and Jane looked up to see an upset mouse. Alice nervously smiled. "Whoops."

Jane laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, mister mouse. No hard feelings?" The mouse started to think dust in their face. "Okay, Okay."

Snow White and Kairi started dusting the chairs and instruments. Snow White started to hit the dust out the window. Kairi smiled and did the same, but found dust flying back in her face. "Achoo!" she sneezed as she fell out of the window.

Alice giggled as she started getting out the cobwebs. She turned to see she was face to face with spider. Alice screamed as she ran away.

Jane looked as the birds brought in some flowers and placed them in the vase. Jane smiled. "Great job, all we need is water." The birds brought water in with a cloth and pour it on the flowers. Jane nodded. "Never mind, good job, little guys."

Snow White turned to the others. "Can you help the animals with the laundry?"

Sora smiled. "No problem. I'll do it."

Snow White smiled. "Thank you, Sora," she said as she kissed Sora on the cheek.

Sora's face quickly turned red as he smiled at her. Alice rolled her eyes as she pushed Sora outside. "Come on, I'll help you with the clothes."

Snow White smiled as she put the clothes on the adult deer. "Now you take that to Sora, Alice and the others, okay."

The deer nodded and went outside with a bunch of tiny clothes on his body. The deer soon came to the pond where Alice and the other animals were cleaning the clothes. He soon started to shake the clothes off of him. Alice nodded as she took them. "This should be moving things along and thanks for the clothes." Sora smirked as he hand a plan to miss with Alice. Alice smiled as she folded her arm. "I think that should do-" her words were soon replaced with a scream as she fell in the pond. Sora soon started to laugh as Alice popped her head out of the pond and her hair fell in front of her face. She slowly pulled her out of her face. Alice glared at him. "Sora!"

Sora continued to laugh. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

Alice sighed. "Can I help me?" Sora smiled as held out his hand. Alice grabbed his hand; she gave quick smirk as she pulled him in the water with him. She admittedly starts laughing her head off. Sora pops up and and starts laughing with her.

Snow White smiled as she swept the front of the house as she smiled at new friends as a bird flew on her finger and smiled. **_"So whistle while you work," _**she sang to the bird as it sang with her as she giggled.

* * *

><p>Sora sat under the window as he looked at his hand. Kairi dusted around the window. She looked down to to see Sora. "What's the matter?"<p>

Sora sighed. "How can I protect you guys, Snow White, anyone else or even me if I can't use my keyblade."

Riku walked outside and nodded. "He has a point."

Sora glared at Riku. "Helpful."

Jane popped her head out of the window. "Well, I know what to do."

Sora stood up excited. "Really? What?"

"Sure, practice," she stated. She sat on the window sill. "Take Alice and I for example; I had flown in months and Alice never flew at all, but as you started fly we learned. For Alice, she learned something new. For me, I retaught myself like you should do."

Alice smiled. "She's right. You could use the practice. And a break from all this cleaning."

Sore pumped his fist. "Yeah, we could do some training on the other side of the side of the forest."

Riku looked up him. "Hey, genius maybe we should tell Snow White, before we go."

Sora rubbed the back of head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sora and others walked to Snow White, still sweeping the front of the house. She turned to them and smiled. "Hi, Sora. Is everything all right?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine, but we're going into the forest. So I can use my weapon right," explained Sora.

Snow White frowned. "You're leaving?" she asked in a sad voice.

Sora quickly shook his head. "No, no. We'll be back promise."

Snow White smiled. "Alright, maybe the children will be back when you come back."

Sora nodded as he turned to the others. "Come on guys! Let's go!" The others ran following behind him as Snow White waved good-bye.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An hour and 30 minutes later…<em>**

Kairi sat on the ground as she fanned herself. "Sora, I hate you right now," said Kairi.

Sora turned as he looked around the area. "You told me that twice."

Riku looked at Sora as he leaned against a tree. "Then I'll say it. I hate you, Sora."

Sora sighed. They were training in the forest. Jane's flying abilities increased and could handle and sword, though she just practiced with a long stick. Riku's keyblade practicing was good too as well as Kairi. Alice didn't like fighting but learned to dodge pretty well, but they wondered so far they got lost.

Alice sighed as she sat on the tree branch. "I bet Snow White is so worried about us."

Jane sighed as she floated beside her. "The queen doesn't know we're still alive. "I'm sure she's fine, but we need to get back."

Riku groaned. "In others words, we're lost."

Sora groaned as he turned to the others, tired of their complaining. "OKAY! GET IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!"

Kairi sighed; they were a bit harsh on him. "Sora, we're sorry. We're just worried about Snow White."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, so am I, but I don't know what to do?"

Alice snapped her finger. "I know. My mother tells my father that every time, to ask for direction."

Jane glared at her. "One problem, no one else is out here but us and Snow White and she doesn't know where we are."

Kairi sat up realizing something. "Those kids! The ones that lives in the house."

Riku nodded. "She's right and it's not impossible for someone else to live the forest either."

Sora folded his arms and thought. "Okay, you guys stay here. And try and find help." Sora ran off disappearing in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An hour later…<em>**

Kairi started to pace back and forward. "We shouldn't have let him go by himself."

Riku sighed. "He's fine. He can take care of himself. He has his key."

Kairi looked at him. "But he has problem using his key."

Jane looked at her still floating. "But he's been practicing really hard and can summon his key again."

Alice thought. "But for how long?"

Kairi's face quickly turns to worry. "Sora! Sora!" she called.

Sora came in running. "Hey, guys!"

Kairi turned and sighed. "Sora, we were so worried about you."

Sora smiled. "I'm fine and I have good news. I found some friends, who will help us. They just have to finish their work."

Alice jumped from the branch. "Sora, who's they?"

Sora looked to her. "You'll see." Sora then turned to Riku. "Hey, Riku you didn't have sticky fingers anymore do you?"

Riku groaned. When he was 8 years old he robbed a store for a dare and Sora never let him live it down. "I was 8, but to answer the question no." Riku then glared at him. "Why do you ask?"

Sora smiled. "You'll see that too." Sora turned and waved his towards them. "Come on, we gotta go to the mine."

The group exchanged looks with each other. "Mine?!" The soon ran following Sora. "Sora, What mine?! Who were you talking about?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well you know what and who is coming next. So stay tuned! And any ideas let me know! and I'll think about it!**


	5. Heigh-Ho

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Heigh-Ho_**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jane and Alice watched as Sora's new friends worked in their mine.

"It's amazing," said Kairi. "They're dwarfs, little men."

Riku looked around. He saw the seven little men each with their own personality that stuck out like a sore thumb. Riku looked to Sora. "So these were your friends."

Sora nodded. "Sure, I'll introduce you," said Sora as he walked over to the one of the dwarfs with glasses as the others followed.

The dwarf turned from his station. "Sora, you're back."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, these are my friends. I told you about. This is Kairi, Riku, Jane and Alice."

Alice curtsied. "Hello."

"Well, it's nice to seek you- ah meet ya," corrected the dwarf. "My name is block—I mean Doc."

One dwarf with a sour look on his face turned them. "I don't see what they're standing around for. They're not getting any help from me just standing there," he said as he left to go back into the mine.

Jane folded her arms. "What's old sour face's problem?"

Doc turned to him. "Don't listen to him that's just Grumpy."

Riku folded. "As much that comment was out of spite. He has a point." Riku looked down and picked up a pick axe. "I'll help in the mine with your friends."

Doc smiled. "Well, you can talk to Happy and he'll help you the pining—I mean mining."

Riku smirked. "Let me guess, Happy is the one with a grin on his."

Doc nodded. "Yes, yes, how'd you guess?" Riku rolled his eyes as he walked to the mine. Doc turned to Sora confused. "Was it something I made- I mean said?"

Sora smiled as he shook his head. "I don't mind him. He's our Grumpy in a way, but" Sora picked up a pick axe. "He has a point. I'll help you guys in the mine."

Kairi picked one up and followed. "Sora, wait up I'll help."

Alice turned to Jane. "So what do we do? I can't pick up a pick axe."

Jane shrugged. "Neither can I."

Doc shrugged as he walked off. "No, problem, you help me and Dopey with the diamonds."

Alice giggled as she followed Doc. "Dopey?"

Jane shrugged as she followed behind. "Nothing seems to surprise me anymore."

* * *

><p>After an hour, Sora and the others seemed to join the dwarfs in their work and their song.<p>

**_"_****_We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through. To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we really like to do."_**

**_"_****_It ain't no trick to get rich quick,"_** snag Happy as he and Riku were digging. Riku simply smiled as he worked.

**_"_****_If you dig dig dig with a shovel or a pick,"_** sang Grumpy as Sora worked beside him, both not liking it to well.

**_"_****_In a mine!"_** sang Bashful as called deep into mine. He turned to Kairi and pointed inside and put his hand behind his ear. Kairi did the same with ear to hear the echo. **_"In a mine!"_** Kairi giggled hearing it.

Sneezy did the same. **_"In a mine!" _**Sora and Riku leaned in to hear the echo. **_"In a mine!" _**Sora and Riku chuckled.

**_"_****_Where a million diamonds," _**Everyone leaned into hear, but to hear. **_"Shine!" _** Sora, Riku, and Kairi stepped back hearing a different word but quickly shrugged and went back to work and singing.

**_"_****_We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig from early morn till night. We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig up everything in sight."_**

Jane helped Doc check the diamonds if they were really or not. Jane copied Doc by picking up her own diamond and hitting it gently and when she heard ding she smiled and joined in the song. **_"We dig up diamonds by the score. A thousand rubies, sometimes more," _**sang Jane. Jane hit another diamond but this time was dong. Jane frowned. "Alice," she called. Alice ran over. Jane handed her the diamond. "Doc, told me if doesn't seem right take to Dopey to toss."

Alice nodded and ran off and smiled as she sang to herself. **_"But we don't know what we dig 'em for. We dig dig dig a-dig dig."_**

Alice ran over to Dopey and gave him the diamond. "I think that's all that need to be tossed." Dopey nodded with a smile and walked with the 'wrong' diamonds. Alice giggled as she followed behind.

Alice and Dopey got along pretty nicely like friends. The others didn't know how old the dwarfs were, but the thought pretty old, but Dopey seemed pretty much like a child and he and Alice got along like long lost friends, both being childish with people who were less than childish.

Dopey tossed over side and ran back to Doc and Jane as Alice followed. Jane looked at the diamond curiously and handed it to Doc to look over. Doc placed a small magnifying glass in his eye to inspect.

Alice looked down at the table to see the two diamonds. And so did Dopey. Dopey smiled and grabbed the diamonds and looked at the two. Alice looked at him curiously. "What are you planning?" she asked in a whisper. Dopey smiled at her and did what he was going to do with the diamonds. Alice giggled. Alice turned and tugged on Doc's shirt a little. "Jane. Doc, look," she said, holding her laughter.

Jane turned as did Doc. Doc looked shocked causing the small magnifying glass to fall out of his eye. Jane looked shock as well. "Oh my," she said trying to hold in a giggle. Dopey had the diamonds on his eyes, making it look like he had a lot of eyes on his face. Dopey smiled as he wiggled his ears. Alice started laughing. Jane placed her hands on her hip, trying not to laugh. "That's not funny."

Alice just continued to laugh and soon Jane couldn't hold it in and started to laugh, but Doc wasn't so happy. Doc frowned as he hit Dopey on the head causing the diamonds to fall out. Dopey still smiled making Alice smile. Jane just smiled seeing her cousin making a new friend.

Suddenly, there was clanging noise. Alice and Jane looked to the clock, seeing it was 5:oo. Doc looked to and smiled turning from the clock placing his hand on the side of his mouth. **_"Heigh-ho!" _**he called.

The dwarfs in the mine stopped as did Sora, Kairi, and Riku stopped and looked up too when the heard Doc. The other dwarfs put their hand to the side of their mouth. **_"Heigh-ho!" _** they responded. Riku looked at Sora. He shrugged. The Dwarfs soon started forming a line. **_"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho!" _**They sang as they walked in a line out the mind. Kairi smiled as she just placed down her pick-axe and followed. "Come on, you two."

Sora shrugged and did the same. "Wait, for me."

Riku sighed, but did the same. "Hey, wait!" he called as he followed the dwarfs and joined them in another song. **_"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go." _**They whistled as Sora, Kairi, and Riku ran out of line to get Jane in Alice.

Doc threw a bag of diamonds in a wooden vault. "**_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho," _**Doc then left to go to the front of the line. Dopey dragged the last bag as Alice helped. **_"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go. _** **_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho."_**

Jane looked over to see Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "Come on, guys. They're going leave us and I'm sure Grumpy wouldn't mind doing that," said Riku.

Jane smiled as she turned. "We have one more bag."

Alice grabbed the bag with Dopey to toss it in. "Okay, one" the swung the bag. "two," they swung higher. "three!" she yelled, but her, the bag and Dopey flew into the vault

Kairi gasped as she heard a crash "Alice!"

"I'm alright," Alice called from the vault. "You can go ahead."

Sora nodded. "Alright, let's go!" The others nodded and ran over to catch up with the dwarfs.

Dopey and Alice ran out of the vault. Dopey quickly slammed the door. Alice smiled. "Don't forget the key." Dopey turned the key and took it out and started to walk away. Alice giggled. "Or to put it on the hook."

Dopey looked down to see the key still in his hand. Dopey quickly ran back and put on the hook and held his hat as he ran off with the others. Alice was about to run but felt a tug on her dress. "Oh no," she said as she tugged on her dress finally pulling it out and falling to the ground. She quickly got up. "Guys! Wait for me!" she yelled as she struggled to catch up with the singing group.

**_"_****_Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho hum." _**

Alice struggled behind. "Sora! Wait! Sora!" She chased to follow the singing group as they continued to walk and sing. Sora turned back and smiled seeing Alice trying to catch up.

**_"_****_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go. Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho Heigh-ho. Its home from work we go. Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho Heigh-ho. Its home from work we go."_**

Sora turned back to his team while they passed a waterfall. "Okay guys start looking for path. We got find it, before she gets too worried."

Kairi sighed. "She was alone for so long and we left her again. I hope she's not too worried about us."

Jane smiled. "I'm sure she's fine. I mean Sora promised. He doesn't look like he has a lying bone in his body."

Riku smirked. "Yeah, that's why we don't tell him about any surprise parties."

Sora glared. "Just find the path."

Kairi giggled and so did Jane as they looked around.

Alice climbed up the hill. "Guys!" she called. She sighed. "I hope Snow White isn't this hard to keep up with it." Alice sighed and started to chase after her old friends and her new ones.

* * *

><p>Night fell as Snow White open the cottage door and held her candle holder outside. "Sora! Kairi! Riku! Jane! Alice! Where are you?" No answer. Snow Whit sighed. They had been gone for so long. She started to get worried. They were her friends and she lost them. She was also surprised the children, who lived there won't home, but right now she was more worried about her friends. She sighed. "Oh, please come back."<p>

The animals nudged her. She turned smiled. "I'm sure. They'll be home any minute." She went back inside and closed the door. She walked to the stairs and the animals followed. She turned back to them. "Let's what see what's upstairs. We can wait for Sora and the others up there."

Snow White slowly walked up the stairs and slowly opened the tiny door and peeked inside. She smiled. "Oh, what adorable little beds," she exclaimed as the animals followed her inside. She kneeled down. "And look they have their names carved on them." She looked closer and started to read them. "Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey," she giggled and smiled. "What funny names for children," she said. Snow White turned and read the rest. "Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy," she finished. She stood up. Her eyes started to feel heavy and her body well. She stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm a little sleepy myself."

She blinked her eyes and started to lay across three of the small beds. She laid her head on the pillow as the birds lifted the covers and covered her body. Snow White slowly opened her. "I have to wait for Sora and the others," she whispered, but quickly relaxed and went back to sleep, but the animals quickly stepped out hearing singing in the distance.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed as he and the other still following the dwarfs. "I can't believe we couldn't find the right."<p>

Riku looked at him. "Well, it's dark, we don't know the forest that well, and we all suck with directions."

Kairi sighed. "I just wanna go back. I wish we had a map."

Jane sighed. "I wish we find a path soon. She's probably worried sick."

Alice folded her arms. "I wish you wouldn't leave me behind," Jane turned to her. "I had to fall in a pond for you to recognize me."

Jane groaned. "Oh put a sock in it. We said we we're sorry."

Doc was ahead of but stopped. "Look!" but the dwarfs kept walked and bumped into him.

Sora stopped and the others bumped into him and they fell to the ground.

Jane groaned as she sat up. "A little warning next time, Sora." Sora just shrugged.

Alice sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "What's wrong? Why did we stop?"

Doc turned to the others and pointed in the distance. "Our house. The lites light- the lights lite."

The dwarfs quickly ran and looked between trees. Sora shrugged and followed them as did the other to see the house lite. "Jiminy Crickets."

"The doors open and the chimneys smokin'," said Happy.

"Somethings in there," said Sneezy as they stopped looking through the trees.

Riku looked at them. "Wait! What do you think is in there?"

"Maybe a ghost," said Happy.

"Or a Goblin," suggested Bashful.

"A demon," said Doc.

"Or a dragon," said Sneezy.

Sora folded his arms and he and Riku exchanged looks with each other. Riku looked back to them. "I'm sorry. I asked."

Alice looked at them nervously. "Did they say a ghost?"

Jane quickly shook her head not wanting to frighten her. "Alice, ghosts aren't really. We're fine."

Grumpy turned to them. "That's what you thin. Mark my words, there's trouble a brewin'. I'm coming old age," then he looked down and pointed at his foot. My corns hurt."

Alice's face quickly turned white. Kairi quickly patted her hand trying to keep her calm. Jane turned to Grumpy and glared. "Some help you are."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but as crazy as that sounds he has a point. Something could be in there."

The dwarfs nodded and then looked at each other. "Well what do we do?"

Riku thought. "Well, we can sneak up on it. If there is an it."

Doc nodded. "Yes, we'll squeak up-sneak up. Come on hen-ah men, follow me." Doc and the other dwarfs picked up there pick-axes and followed.

Sora shrugged. "At least we can do is help." The others nodded and started to follow, but Riku stopped.

"Guys," they looked to him. "I might sound crazy but that house looks familiar."

Kairi shook her head. "Well, figure it out after we get rid of the ghost. So stay quiet." Riku nodded as did Sora and followed the dwarfs.

Alice gave a nervous smile. "I'll just stay here."

Jane groaned and quickly grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her. "There no such things as ghosts."

Alice gulped. "I hope your right, Jane. I hope you're right or I'm going to get you taking me to a ghost house." Jane rolled her eyes and the followed to the house.


	6. Searching of the House

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Searching the House_**

The group slowly walked up and peered inside. Sora was the first to look through the door. Sora had to admit Riku was right it did look familiar. Sora looked at the dwarfs and the others. "I'll check it out first," he whispered. Sora went into the house and closed the door behind him. Sora did a quick look. "Okay, you guys can come in but be careful," Sora whispered as he opened the door a little to talk. The dwarfs slowly peeked inside the door as did the others.

Doc led the way as they tipped toed in. Alice turned to see Dopey behind on the ground. "Come on," she whispered. Dopey nodded and got up. "But be very quiet," Alice mentioned.

Dopey nodded as he slammed the door. The noise caused the group to jump. They quickly scramble around to face the door. They glared to see it was just the door that Dopey slammed. "Shhh," they all hushed at Dopey and Alice.

Alice folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at them as Dopey hushed the door. Doc gestured the others to look at him. They all turned to him. "Careful men," Doc instructed. "Search every cook and nanny- uh, hook and granny-uh crooked fan-" Doc sighed, seeing he couldn't his words. "Search everywhere," he finally stated annoyed with himself.

The dwarfs started to split up and tip-toe around the house. Kairi, Riku, Jane and Alice followed Sora. Riku walked to Sora's side. "Sora, I'm telling you Sora. This house is familiar," he harshly whispered.

Kairi looked to Riku. "Are you sure about that, Riku?"

Riku looked to Kairi. "I have memory over hundred fight patterns anyone that I've fought has. I'm sure I can remember a house," he quickly countered.

Jane glared at him. "Oh, really? What's the house from?" she asked.

Riku groaned. "I'm working on that!" he said loudly.

Kairi hushed them. "Quiet! We don't want the ghost to hear you."

Jane glared at them. "Guys, ghosts aren't really. I'm a 100% sure."

Alice looked to her as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, and were you 100% sure Peter Pan wasn't real and he was."

Jane only glared and frowned at her cousin not responding to her comment.

"Look!" yelled Doc. They all stopped and looked to him. "The floor it's been swept."

Sora looked confused s he scratched his head. "Isn't that a good thing?" Sora asked, but he was ignored.

Grumpy swiped his finger on a chair. "Hah! Chair's been dusted."

Happy looked at the window. "Our window's been washed."

Bashful looked up and pointed. "Gosh, our cobwebs are missing."

Doc looked around with Grumpy beside him. "Why, why, why- why the whole place is clean."

Grumpy turned to Doc as he tapped his shoulder. "There's dirty work afoot," he said as Doc nodded.

Sora folded his arms. "Again, isn't clean a good thing?!"

Grumpy glared at him. "You want someone messin' through your house?"

Sora shrugged. "Point taken."

Riku grabbed Sora's arm and grabbed him over the side. "Sora, didn't we clean a house today?" Riku whispered.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I do admit it seems familiar."

Jane folded her arms. "I would agree but Snow White's not here and she couldn't have gone looking. She terrified of the forest."

Alice nodded. "And even if she did she wouldn't have gone far and she would have come back."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but keep an eye out." They nodded as they looked around again.

Sneezy and Sleepy lifted their heads out of the sink. "Sink's empty," said Sneezy. Sleepy nodded. Sneezy turned to the others. "Hey, someone stole our dishes."

Happy turned from the cupboard. "They ain't stole. There hid in the cupboard," he said as he pointed to dishes.

Bashful looked and took a cup out. "My cups been washed, sugars gone."

Happy, Dopey, Alice and Jane walked over to the fireplace with a pot hanging over it. "Something's cookin'," said Happy as he and Dopey sniffed it. "Smells good," said Happy as he took a spoon to taste it.

Grumpy pushed them out of the way. "Don't touch it you fools! Might be poison," he warned.

Alice folded her arms. "That's ridiculous. It's not poison."

Jane nodded. "It smells like soup."

Suddenly steam escaped from the pot causing it to hiss. Grumpy, Happy and Dopey jumped back. Alice hid behind Jane. "Don't let it get me," she said as she hid.

Grumpy pointed at it. "See? It's witch's brew."

Jane chuckled. "Don't be silly it's steam," she said. She turned to Alice, who was behind her. "That means you can stop hiding." Alice giggled nervously as walked from behind Jane as Jane rolled her eyes.

Doc walked over to the table. "Look what's happened to our stable- uh table."

Bashful and Kairi walked up and looked up the table. Bashful smiled. "Flowers," he exclaimed as he showed Kairi.

Kairi smelled them and smiled. "They're beautiful."

Bashful showed Sneezy, who was beside them. "Look, goldenrod," he said as he put it under Sneezy's nose.

Sneezy quickly pushed them away. "Don't do it! Take them away," he said as he backed away. "My hay fever! You know I can't," he exclaimed. "I can't- I can't-I- oh,"

Kairi looked with begging look. "Please, no," she begged as the others came.

"Ah- Ahh," dwarfs quickly stopped him by putting the finger under his nose. When, he stopped the removed it. Sneezy sighed. "Thanks." But it didn't last. "Achoo!"

The powerful sneeze blew the dwarfs across the room. Kairi and Sora fell down and started sliding across the room on both their stomachs. "Sora!" she yelled.

Jane landed on her bottom and started sliding across it as well. "Help me!" she yelled.

Alice was in the air as Riku was holding on to her hands as he was on his feet. "This not fun!" she yelled as she looked at Riku..

"How do think I feel?!" Riku snapped in response.

Soon they all hit the wall colliding into each other. They all looked up and hushed Sneezy as he guilt at the ground.

Grumpy walked up to him. "You crazy fool!" he scolded. "Fine time ya pick to sneeze!"

Alice folded her arms as she got up. "Fine time indeed."

Sneezy turned to them. "I couldn't help it," Sneezy explained. "I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta." Alice only sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "I-I- I gotta." Alice and Grumpy looked to him in shock. "I-It's comin'. Ah- ah-" He warned.

Alice stepped back. "Oh dear."

Kairi and looked Jane looked shocked hearing what was going on. "Sora! Riku!" they both yelled.

"We got it!" both Sora and Riku yelled as the two boys and the other dwarfs jumped on Sneezy to stop him from sneezing again.

They slowly got up as Happy finished tying Sneezy's beard around his nose. "There!" Happy exclaimed. "That'll hold him."

Sneezy smiled. "Thanks!" he yelled.

"Shh!" Everyone hushed.

Grumpy walked to him again. "Quiet, you fool! Want to get us all killed?!" he scolded.

Jane put her hands on her hip. "Oh for heaven sakes, killed by what?!"

Suddenly there was a tapping sound as they all jumped at the sound of it. "Wha- what's that?"

Doc looked him. "That's it," Doc answered.

"Sounded close," Bashful added.

Grumpy turned to all of them. "It's in this room, right now."

Alice looked pale and turned to Jane. "I told you! I told you! It is a ghost and it's going to get us."

Jane growled. "Alright, that's it! Alice, for the very last time. Ghost! Aren't! Real!" she yelled.

Riku looked at her. "Would you calm down?" he asked in more of an ordering tone.

Jane stomped her foot. "I will not! If they are real prove!"

At the moment there was a loud screeching sound. They all screamed in fright. "Hide!" yelled Sora.

They all ran and quickly hide behind or in anything they could find. The room became quite again.

* * *

><p>Sora peeked from under the table. "Is it gone?" he asked in a whispered as they all slowly came out. "Is everyone okay?"<p>

Kairi peeked from behind the pillars. "I'm fine."

Riku peeked from the same place. "Yeah, just my pride is wounded."

Alice peeked from behind a chair. "Jane, now do you believe me?"

Jane was hanging from the banister. "Okay, I believe you," responded as she let go and landed on the ground.

They all slowly made their way towards the stairs. Doc nodded to himself. "It's up there," Doc said.

Bashful nodded. "Yeah, in the bed room," he added.

Doc turned to the others. "One of us has to go down and chase it up," Doc shook his head realizing he said it wrong. "Up, down," he corrected.

They all nodded at Doc and they turned to Dopey and Alice. Dopey and Alice looked behind them. Alice quickly turned back with her face pale again. "I think they mean us!"

Dopey then looked back at them shocked. Alice and Dopey slowly tried to walked away, but the dwarfs grabbed Dopey and the others grabbed her bringing her to the stairs.

Alice looked to them frightened. "I can't get up there!" she exclaimed.

Kairi sighed. "You are one that's fast enough to go up and down those stairs fast enough and Dopey."

Alice quickly shook her head. "I can't go up. And I won't go up there."

Jane folded her arms. "You're not afraid, are you?" Jane asked in a sly voice.

Alice glared at her cousin. "No!" she said as she stomped her foot. Jane smirked. Alice groaned seeing what she was doing. "Fine, I'll go up there." Dopey was on the stairs with candle holder in his hands and Alice followed as they slowly tip-toed up. "I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid," Alice repeated. Suddenly, there are squeak causing Alice to squeal as she and Dopey turned around as he shrugged to them. "Are you sure about this?"

Doc and the others were down stairs looking at them. "Don't be afraid," said Doc, "We're right behind you."

They all nodded. "Yes, Right behind ya," they all said.

Dopey nodded as he gulped. Alice nodded. "You say that again." Alice looked up as she took the candle from behind him. "I'll check it first," she said as she walked up. Alice slowly pushed open the door. She peered into the room. Dopey looked from under her. "Alright, the coast seems to be all clear," she said as she slowly entered the room and Dopey followed.

Alice sighed as she looked around. "Maybe Jane's right. Maybe there is no ghost," she said to herself.

Suddenly, they heard a strange noise. Dopey bumped into her. Alice looked around franticly. "Where is that noise coming from?" she asked.

She then looked ahead to see a white thing moaning waving around, unknown that it was really Snow White under the sheets yawning and stretching in her sleep. Alice and Dopey quickly screamed as they started to run out of the room.

They ran out the room bumping into the dwarfs and the others causing them all to fall down the stairs. Sora quickly got up. "Let's get out of here!" he yelled as they ran.

Riku followed. "I'm right behind, you."

Kairi, Jane, Alice, and the dwarfs except for Dopey ran out of the house and slammed the door behind them, leaving Dopey inside. Dopey quickly grabbed the door handle and pulled unable to open.

On the other side, the other dwarfs, Sora and the others were pulling back on it. "It's after us! Don't let it out! Hold it shut!" they yelled.

Dopey pulled harder suddenly the door flew open and he flew back crashing into the cupboard. Lots of pot and pans fell on him and covering him as he ran out the door.

The dwarfs and Sora and Riku hid ready to fight.

Kairi, Jane and Alice hid as well. Kairi looked up in shock remembering something. "Guys?" Alice and Jane turned to her. "Aren't there seven dwarfs?" Alice and Jane nodded. "Then why are there only six?" she asked. Alice and Jane looked shocked. Kairi looked up. "Sora!"

Jane looked up too. "Riku! Wait!"

Alice waved her hands. "Don't attack! We realized something!"

But it was too late, Sora, Riku and the other attacked banging on something. "Hold on there!" yelled Doc. They all stopped hitting. "I-It's only Dopey."

Kairi, Jane, and Alice walked out. "That's what we were trying to tell you."

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Did you see it?" asked Sneezy. Dopey nodded.

"How big was it?" asked Happy. Dopey only nodded.

"Was it a dragon?" asked Grumpy. Dopey nodded again

"Has it got horns?" asked Sneezy. Dopey nodded again.

Riku groaned. "Alright, stop!" he yelled. The dwarfs stopped their questions. Riku kneeled down. "Alright, Dopey, you saw it. Now, what was it doing?"

Dopey closed his eyes and place his hands under his face and snored. Doc looked to the others understanding him. "He says it's a monster! Asleep in our beds!" he explained.

Grumpy looked to Doc. "Let's attack!" Grumpy suggested.

"While, it's sleeping," Sneezy added.

"Yeah, while it's sleeping!" the other dwarfs yelled in agreement.

Doc nodded in agreement. "Hurry men! It's now or never."

The dwarfs all agreed as they charged back in the house.

Riku looked to Alice. "Are you sure it's a monster?" he asked.

Alice shook her head as she rubbed her eyes in a tired way as they all followed inside. "I never saw its face. It was all cover in wife. It wasn't very big," Alice yawned. "But I'm so tired from all the running, cleaning, working, walking, screaming and running again. I could have fallen asleep right there," she explained.

Riku looked to Sora. "Sora, I think I realized something."

Sora looked to Riku. "You can explain, when we get there." Riku sighed but nodded agreeing with Sora and enter the house again.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Doc slowly opened the door. They all peeked in. Jane looked at Alice. "Are you sure it's in here?" she asked in a whisper.<p>

Alice nodded. "I may be exhausted but I'm positive."

They all slowly started to tip-toe in. They admittedly stopped see the white thing waving around and moaning.

Alice's body started to shake. "That's what I saw," Alice explained to them.

"Jiminy Crickets!" exclaimed Sneezy.

"Gosh," exclaimed Bashful.

"Gee," exclaimed Happy.

"What a monster," said Sneezy.

"Covers three beds," added Bashful.

Doc looked to them and they all huddled together. "Let's kill it before it wakes up."

Sora nodded. "Alright," he whispered

Happy looked at them confused. "Which end do we kill?" Happy asked loudly.

Doc and Sora hushed him and the other did the same and started tip- toeing and surrounded the three beds.

Riku quickly pulled Sora's and the others back. "Hey," the group groaned.

Riku groaned. "Guys, listen! I've been thinking about this house."

Kairi followed her arms. "That it's haunted and has a ghost in it."

Riku shook his head as he walked to the bed. "That's the point. I don't think this house has a ghost at all."

They all looked at the cover and was ready to attack it. Jane looked to Riku. "If it's not a ghost then what does this house have?"

Doc reached over and grabbed the sheet. Riku looked at them. "I think it has a-"

Doc quickly pulled the covers off the dwarfs were about to attack but quickly halted, a slowly softened as the lowered their weapons. Sora and the others gasped silently.

Kairi covered her mouth. "Snow White," she whispered. Riku nodded.

Sora looked to Riku as they backed away from the dwarfs. "How did you figure out Snow White was here."

"Well, it was the clean house and the dwarfs basically said they hadn't cleaned it. And we couldn't find the right path because we were already on it. And Alice mentioned how tired he was and I thought Snow White would be just as tired."

Jane realized he was saying. "And would fall asleep." Riku nodded.

Alice looked to him. "So you mean this is the house we cleaned?" Alice asked in a whisper.

Riku nodded. "Yep, that right," he whispered.

"And that means we were about to stay in dwarfs house," Sora added in whisper.

Riku nodded again. "That' right."

Kairi frowned. "Well, then that means…"

Jane finished in shock. "We're in big trouble."

Riku frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, forgot about that."


	7. Meeting and Washing

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Meeting and Washing_**

Sora and the others and the dwarfs turned a looked at the sleeping Snow White. Doc gave a small smile. "Well, uh, uh," he started to explain.

Happy looked to Doc. "What it is?" he asked.

Doc pointed at Snow White and looked at her and back to them "Why, it- it's girl."

Jane looked to Kairi. "What are we?" Kairi giggled but she could see Jane's point.

Sneezy smiled and sighed as they looked at Snow White. "She's mighty pretty."

Bashful sighed. "She's beautiful. Just like an angle."

Sora couldn't help but sigh as he looked at Snow White. She was very beautiful. Kairi noticed her face turned red with anger. She liked Snow White, felt angry that Sora though she was beautiful.

Riku nudged him seeing Kairi's look. Sora looked at him and then to Kairi. He smiled, but Kairi huffed and turned away, leaving Sora confused.

Grumpy scoffed. "Angel, hah!" They all turned to him hearing him. "She's a female! And all females is poison! They are full of wicked wiles!" he explained.

Jane stomped her foot. "We are not full of wiles," then she thought for a minute. "Whatever wiles are?"

Alice tapped her chin and then turned to Grumpy. "What are wicked wiles anyhow?"

"I don't know, but I'm agin'em," he exclaimed.

Jane pulled up sleeve, having enough of Grumpy's attitude towards them. "Alright, sour face," she said as she wagged her finger, feeling like her grandfather. "I'm not full of wiles neither is Kairi, my cousin or her, get it?!"

Grumpy glared at her. "You're female aren't ya?" he asked.

Jane was about to run toward Grump but Riku held her back. Kairi turned to see Snow White moan and move a little. "Guys, calm down. She's still sleeping," she said to Jane and Riku.

Doc saw the same thing, turned and hushed Grumpy. "Not so loud," he whispered scolded him at the same time. "You'll wake her up."

"Aw, let her wake up," yelled Grumpy. "She don't belong here nohow!"

Alice looked to Sora and tugged on his shirt getting his attention. Sora turned to her. "Sora," she whispered. "What if they kick her out?"

Riku turned hearing. "Yeah, what if they don't want her here?"

"Then we'll leave with her," Sora whispered without hesitation. "If she leaves, we leave, no matter what."

Jane hushed Grumpy. "Keep quiet will ya," she whispered to Grumpy.

Snow White started to moan very loudly and turning. The others all turned to her. "Look out," exclaimed Bashful.

Sneezy backed away. "She's movin'," he said.

Happy looked to Snow White. "She's wakin' up," he exclaimed.

Sneezy looked to Doc, nervous. "What do we do?"

"Hide!" yelled Doc. The dwarfs started to scramble.

Sora shook his head. "No guys, wait she won't hurt you. She's really nice," he said, but they weren't listening and hid in behind the bedpost.

* * *

><p>Snow White stretched and yawn as she started to wake up. She didn't realize how tired she was. "Oh, dear," she moaned. She quickly yawned again as she continued to stretch. "I wonder if the children are—" she stopped and her eyes widened. She saw 7 eyes peek from behind the bedpost and Sora and the others.<p>

Sora waved nervously. "Uh, hi," he said quietly.

Snow White grabbed the sheets and covered her eyes. "Oh!" she screamed causing the dwarfs to duck back down. Alice and Jane did the same. Kairi back into Sora as Riku jumped back.

The dwarfs slowly peeked over the bedpost again. Snow White uncovered her eye realizing what she saw. "Why—why," she quickly smiled. "You're little men," she turned to see Sora and the others. "Sora, you're all back."

The dwarfs looked at each other and slowly stood up revealing their faces.

Alice popped up and smiled as she ran up and hugged her. "Of course, we did we promised we'd come back. We were just a little lost."

Snow White smiled and hugged her back. "I was so worried about you when you wouldn't come back."

Alice smiled as she looked at Snow White. "I'm so glad you're not a ghost."

Snow White looked at her confused and then at Sora with the same look. Sora scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, long story; we'll explain later, but we brought some friends."

Riku sighed. "Actually, this is their home and we followed them hoping to find you."

Snow White turned back to the dwarfs. "Oh, well, how do you do?" she asked politely.

The dwarfs looked shocked as they looked at each other to say something but not a word. They looked back her.

Snow White looked confused. "I said: how do you do?" she asked again.

Grumpy glared at her. "How do you do what?" he asked as he folded his arms.

Snow White smiled. "You can talk," she exclaimed. "I'm so glad." She looked at all of them excited. She shook her head. "Now, don't tell me who you are let me guess." She thought for a minute and smiled again. "I know," she pointed to Doc. "You're Doc."

Doc smiled and nodded rapidly. "Why—why—why, yes! Yes! That's true."

Snow White turned to Bashful. "And you're—" Bashful turned away, shyly. She smiled warmly. "You're Bashful," she said sweetly.

Bashful's face turned completely red as played with his beard. "Oh, gosh," he said as he tied his beard in a knot.

The dwarfs and the kids giggled at that.

Snow White turned to Sleepy, hearing and seeing him yawn and stretch. "And you? You're Sleepy," she said.

He stopped and chuckled. "How'd you guess," he asked sleepily.

The others chuckled a bit louder.

Snow White turned to Sneezy and though as she tapped her chin. "And you?"

"Ah—ah—ah—ah," Sneezy started. Jane and Grumpy stopped this by putting their fingers under his nose.

Snow White smiled realizing who he was. "You're Sneezy," she exclaimed.

Sneezy sighed as they removed their finger from under his nose. "Achoo!" The others laughed.

Snow White to see the laughing Happy with Dopey beside him. "Yes, and you must be—"

"Happy, ma'am," he said as he pointed to himself. "That's me." Happy then pointed to Dopey. "And this Dopey, he don't talk none," he said as he and the others laughed.

Snow White looked worried. "You mean he can't talk."

Happy shrugged. "He don't know, He never tried," he said as he laughed.

Snow White chuckled seeing it was a little silly, but to still sad. "Oh, that's too bad," she said as she laughed. She stopped as she turned to Grumpy. He started to glare at her as he folded his arms again. "Oh," she said slyly. "You must be Grumpy," she said in a deep playing voice.

Grumpy looked shocked as the others laughed. Doc nodded and laughed. "Oh, yes, yes."

Riku smiled still laughing. "Yep that's right or as Jane likes to call him 'sour face'," said Riku as he laughed.

Grumpy had enough of the laughing. "Hah!" he said and they all stopped. He turned to Doc. "We know who we are. Ask her who she is and what she's a-doin' here!" he yelled in a way ordering Doc.

Doc nodded collecting himself. She was still in their beds and house and she still broke in with other kids no less. "Hmph! Yes! What are you and who are you doin'? Doc quickly shook his head, realizing he said it wrong. "Uh, uh what are you—" Doc shook his head and sighed, realizing he couldn't be harsh with her no matter how hard he tried. "Uh, who are you my dear?" he asked gently.

Snow White sighed. She should have told them her name first. She guessed she got too excited. "Oh how silly of me," she started. "I'm Snow White!"

Happy stepped back. "Snow White?!" he asked.

"The princess?" the dwarfs asked.

Snow White nodded as she smiled. "Yes."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we're with her."

Kairi sighed. "Yeah, we're her friends. We're sorry, we didn't tell you."

Jane nodded. "We just wanted to protect her."

Doc nodded them understanding and turned to Snow White. "Well, my Quincess—uh princess," he greeted. "We're uh—we're honored. Yes, we're—"

"Mad as hornets," Grumpy interrupted.

"Mad as hornets," Doc repeated, not realizing it. Snow White looked shocked. Doc shook his head, realizing it was a mistake. "No, no, we're not! We're bad as cornets— no, no, as bad as—" Doc shook his head in anger. "What was I sayin'?" he asked mostly to himself.

Grumpy stepped up to Doc. "Nothin'! Just standin' there sputterin' like a doodlebug!"

Doc looked up at him angrily about to fight him. "Who's butterin' like a spoodlebug? Who's uh, uh—?"

Grumpy groaned. "Aw shut up!" he yelled at Doc "and tell her to get out!"

Sora and Jane both stepped up to him. "If she leaves, we leave," they both said in unison.

Grumpy turned to them. "Then good riddance!" he yelled.

Jane balled up her fist as her temper rose. "That's it!" she yelled looking like she was about to hit him, but Sora held her back as she struggled.

Riku folded her arms. "We're acting like children!" yelled Riku.

Jane and Grumpy turned to him. "Shut up!" they both yelled.

Kairi folded her arms as Alice covered her ears. "Stop fighting, right now," Kairi scolded them.

Snow White has tears in her eyes. She hated fighting and she didn't want leave or fight over her about it. "Please, stop," she begged. Everyone stopped and looked to her. "Please, please don't send us away. If you do, they'll kill us," she begged.

"Kill you? Who will? Yes, who?" the dwarfs asked all at once.

Snow White looked to them with fear in her eyes. "My stepmother, the Queen and the assassin, Larxene!"

The dwarfs all jumped back in fear even Grumpy. "The Queen! Larxene!"

"She's wicked," exclaimed Bashful.

"She's bad," Happy added.

"She's mighty mean," Sneezy added as well.

"She's an old witch!" yelled Grumpy.

Alice's eyes widened. "That's right!" she yelled. Sora and the others turned to her.

Jane looked at her confused. "What's right?" she asked.

Alice face turned pale. "I remember her from Nighttime Wishes. She kidnapped me."

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Flashback… <em>**

_Alice struggled against her ropes tied around her wrist. She all she remembers was Ursula and the Evil Queen stole her wish. Alice looked around all she saw was large mirror a throne beside it. Suddenly, she heard the door open. The Evil Queen entered. Alice struggled harder. "What are you going to do? Give me back my wish!"_

_The Evil Queen turned and glared at Alice. "Be silent!" Alice said nothing but glared at her. The Evil Queen turned to the mirror and raised her hands and chanted._

_"__Slave in the magic mirror," The Evil Queen folded her arms. "Come from the farthest space!" Suddenly, wind filled the room. Alice looked around frightened by the wind, but the Evil Queen ignored it. "Through wind and darkness I summon thy," Suddenly, the reflection in the mirror was set to flames. Alice gasped. "Speak! Let me she thy face!" Suddenly the flames disappeared reveal a mask like face._

_Alice looked at it shocked. "That's black magic." The Evil Queen ignored her. _

_"__What's thou wish to know my queen?" asked the Magic Mirror._

_"__Magic Mirror, on the wall, show me where dear Ursula calls." chanted the Evil Queen. The magic mirror nodded and soon showed Ursula's face. Evil Queen brought out her small bag with a small glowing light. Alice growled knowing that it was her wish. "Are you ready?"_

_Ursula nodded. "I've been waiting a long time for my revenge on the Sora and Riku."_

_Alice gasped at those and whispered to herself. "They know Sora and the others."_

_The Evil Queen opened the bag and the light flew in the air. The Evil Queen raised her hand. "A blast of wind to fan my fate," suddenly wind surrounded the small light. "A thunderbolt to cast my spell," Suddenly, the thunderbolt hit the small light. "At last, grant my wish as well." Suddenly the light turned red and went through the mirror and went into Ursula's conk shell._

_Ursula laughed wickedly. "Now, see them wiggle like worm on a hook!" Soon Ursula's face disappeared and the mirror was empty._

_Alice struggled harder. "What did you do to my wish?!"_

_The Evil Queen raised her hands and Alice's rope disappeared. "Your wish was too full of light. I had to change it into darkness so Ursula could touch it," explained the Evil Queen as she sat on her throne._

_Alice stood up and stomped her foot. "My sister would never forgive me for saying this, but you are stupid! No spell on my wish will stop you," Alice placed her hand on her hips. "Sora will stop you!" The Evil Queen smiled and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" _

_"__You silly girl, I have no interest in Sora only his key," answered the Evil Queen._

_Alice looked at her confused. "His key, but you can't touch—"_

_The Evil Queen stood up angrily. "SILENTS!" Alice stepped back and said nothing. "I don't want to use it! My heart is darkness. That key has the power to restore light. That key and that boy stand in my way. I want to destroy the key and them! With him and the key gone, darkness will rule the world!" _

_Alice gasped. "You wanted me as bait! You wanted them to come and get me! You're going to take their wish too!"_

_The Evil Queen sat down quietly. "And when they're gone I will have no use for you."_

_Alice stepped back. "Then what are you going to do with me?" she asked nervously._

_The Evil Queen stood up. "For you, my young princess of heart. You will enter your eternal sleep as you did before in Hollow Bastion," she took out a small box with a heart stabbed with a sword as the lock. "Your heart will belong to me."_

_Alice stepped back and covered her month. "No, please." The Evil queen grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to her potions room. Alice looked at her. "You're no queen! You're a witch!" _

_The Evil Queen threw her in the room. "And you will soon see my power." She slammed the door behind her._

**_Flashback ended…_**

* * *

><p>Alice's face turned pale as she started to cry remembering that frightening moment. Snow White saw this and hugged her, comforting her. Alice looked to Sora through her tears. "Oh, Sora that old witch is gonna hurt us, no matter what," she said.<p>

Soar gave an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. We won't let her come. We can handle that old hag any day."

Grumpy looked to him. "You think so, huh?"

Sora glared at him. "Yeah," Sora snapped back.

Grumpy turned to the others. "I'm warnin' ya! If the Queen and Larxene find them here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us!" he warned.

Snow White shook her head. "But she doesn't where we are?"

Grumpy glared at her. "She don't, huh?" Snow White nodded in confused way. Grumpy wagged his finger. "She knows everything," he turned to Doc. "She's full of black magic. She can make herself invisible. Pfft!" Doc jumped back and held his glasses in place.

Grumpy turned to the others. "Might be in this room right now."

Dopey looks shocked and looked around and under Happy's bread. Happy did not like that and hit him on the head causing Dopey to move away. Alice giggled.

Snow White shook her head and gave a warm smile. "Oh, she'll never find us here," Snow White assured the dwarfs.

Alice nodded. "Yes, the huntsman let us go and vowed never to tell the Queen or Larxene," she added.

Riku folded his arms. "Yeah, and the huntsman is probably long gone by now."

Snow White looked at them. "I know, if you let us stay I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and sew, sweep, and cook,"

"Cook!" the dwarfs exclaimed.

Jane giggled. "That got 'em."

Doc look at her excited. "Can you make dapple lumpkins—uh, lumple dapplins—"

"Apple Dumplings!" yelled Grumpy and Riku, correcting him.

Doc nodded to them. "Ah, yes. Crapple dumpkins."

Snow White nodded. "Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pie—"

"Gooseberry pie?!" the dwarfs asked excited. Snow White gently smiled and nodded. "Hurray!" the dwarfs cheered. "She stays!"

Sora smiled. "That sounds fair."

Snow White looked shocked and squealed as she got out of the bed and ran to the door. "The soup! I forgot!" Jane, Alice and Riku followed.

The dwarfs slowly left the room leaving Kairi and Sora alone.

Kairi turned away from him. Sora folded his arms. "Aw, Kairi why are you mad at me?" he asked.

Kairi sighed. "I'm not mad."

Sora scoffed. "Really because you're giving me the cold shoulder."

Kairi glared at him. "Let me see. We traveled back in time, and Organization member is here, and we are beginning hunted by the Queen."

"You're still mad at me about that?!" yelled Sora.

"No!" Kairi yelled back.

"Then what?!" he asked.

"My heart feels empty!" she responded. Sora looked shocked. Kairi sighed. "Snow White's heart she is lonely but when she was met David her heart was filled with his love and her love. It was strong and they haven't seen each other in years." Sora listened carefully. "When you saw her you saw her beauty and kindness and I wonder," she sighed looked at him. "Is their love for me?"

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Do want me to answer or say what you want?"

Kairi sighed. "I don't know, but I know all our hearts are empty of love and if the organization is after we need love or else we'll take darkness instead," she said as she walked out downstairs. Sora sighed, but followed, sadly.

* * *

><p>Kairi and Sora started walking down the stairs as Snow White turned from her pot to the others, who diving and about to eat the food. "Uh, uh, uh, just a minute."<p>

They all stopped and turned to Snow White. Snow White smiled. "Supper's not quite ready. You'll just have time to wash."

"Wash?" the dwarfs asked questioningly as they looked confused.

Alice looked at Jane. "Do they not know what the word means?"

Jane looked back at her. "Do you want to know?" she asked honestly. Alice shutters and quickly shakes her head.

Grumpy scoffed. "Hah!" He folded his arms. "Knew there's a catch to it." he groaned.

Jane looked to him. "Oh, calm down sour face." Grumpy only scoffed at her. Jane rolled her eyes.

Alice looked at Jane thinking. "Did we wash?"

Riku thought hear Alice's question. "I don't think so. I remember screaming, hiding, searching, and running but no washing."

Sora walked to them. "Nope, we didn't."

Alice placed her hands on her hips. "Well, that won't do at all."

The dwarfs talked quietly amongst themselves. "Why wash?" asked Bashful.

Happy shrugged. "What for? We ain't goin' nowhere."

Doc thought for a minute. "Tain't New Year." They all shook their heads.

Snow White thought for a minute and turned back to them. "Oh, perhaps you have washed."

Doc looked at Snow White confused. "Perhaps we—" he then smiled realizing what she meant. "Yes, perhaps we have."

Snow White placed her hands on her hips. She remembered sometimes she would was cook for the some of the others servant's children and they would sometimes lie about washing up. The dwarfs remained her of those children. She was not one to be fooled by that. "But when?" she asked.

Doc looked shocked. "When? Uh, when?" he started to think, but started thinking out loud. "Uh, you said, 'when?' Why, last week—uh, mouth—year – why, recently."

He looked to the others and they all nodded and smiled except Grumpy and Sora and the others.

Grumpy wanted no part in what Snow White had to offer or what she wanted. She was female and female were nothing but trouble.

The others has on the other hand had dealt with a mother and Snow White reminded them of theirs and weren't going to argue about something as silly as washing up, but enjoyed seeing how the dwarfs would go about this.

The dwarfs nodded. "Yes, recently."

Snow White smirked, know they were acting the like the servant children, lying to her. "Oh, recently," The dwarfs smiled and nodded. "Let me see your hands."

The dwarfs looked shocked and quickly frowned, hid their hand behind their backs and slowly backed against the wall. Snow White walked over an put her hands on her hip as she stood in front of them. "Let me see your hands," she ordered. Sora and the others giggled, but quickly looked at them and shook her head. She turned back to the other dwarfs. Doc sighed and slowly revealed his hands, all covered in dirt. "Why, Doc, I'm surprised," she scolded.

Doc looked at his hands and hid them back behind his back and laughed nervously.

Snow White turned to Bashful next. "Come on, let's see them." Bashful slowly and revealed his hands. Snow White sighed seeing them all dirty as well. "Oh, Bashful," Bashful quickly put his hands behind his and his face turned completely red. "my, my, my," she scolded. She turned to Sneezy next. "And you?" Sneezy revealed her, his dirty hands. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." She looked to Happy. Happy quickly wiped his hands on the side and showed it to her, but the same results. "Worse than I thought," she said. Dopey gladly showed his hands, revealing dirty hands, but were quickly cover by his sleeve. "Oh," she sighed, hiding her amusement. She lastly looked to Sleepy. Sleepy revealed his hand with dirt covering them. "How shocking," Sleepy looked at his hands and quickly hid them again, giving her a tired smile. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Grumpy slowly looked at his hands, but quickly put them back realizing what he was doing. Jane saw and silently giggled.

Snow White sighed. "Goodness me, this will never do." Snow White shook her head and turned to Sora and the others. "And I don't suppose you washed?" Sora and others looked guilty and shook their heads. Snow White sighed and pointed outside. "All of you march straight outside and wash or you'll not get a bite to eat."

The dwarfs looked shocked at Snow White. Jane nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She grabbed Alice's hand walked her outside and Riku followed.

The other dwarfs looked to Doc for answers. Doc looked at them and then at Snow White. He then looked to Sora, seeing they've known her longer.

Sora sighed and shrugged. "Might as well do what she says," said Sora as he and Kairi walked outside.

Doc turned back to the other dwarfs and gestured his head pointing outside as he walked they quickly followed except for Grumpy.

Grumpy scoffed at them with his arms folded, they were already falling for her. He vowed it wouldn't happen to him. He suddenly heard a foot tapping and turned to see Snow White with her hands on her hips. He only glared at her. "Well, aren't you going to wash?" she asked gently.

Grumpy turned away from her no saying a word. Snow White giggled him reminding her of one of the stubborn servant children. "What's the matter?" still no answer. She smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Grump looked shocked. She wasn't upset with him, but he quickly recovered. He turned and showed her his tongue, showing her no cat.

Snow White only giggled, seeing he didn't understand the phrase. Grumpy walked away but ran into the door. Snow White giggled but felt bad for doing so. "Oh, did you hurt yourself?" she asked with concern.

Grumpy turned to her. "Hmph!' he said as he walked on the door and slammed it behind him. He climbed up on a barrel and sat on it with arms folded. "Hah, woman," he murmured and then turned and looked to see the others.

* * *

><p>The dwarfs slowly walked to the wooden like tub as Sora and others just looked at it. "Courage, men, courage," encouraged Doc. "Don't be nervous."<p>

Riku glared at them. "It's water. You'll live," he said.

Happy touched his finger in it. "Gosh, it's wet."

Sneezy put his finger in and quickly took it out and shivered. "It's cold too."

Bashful looked at the water and then turned to Doc. "We ain't gonna do it, are we?"

Doc though but Kairi answered. "Well, Snow White would love it if you did."  
>Happy smiled. "I'll take a chance for her."<p>

The kids and dwarfs smiled and nodded. "Me too!" they all agreed except for Grumpy.

Grumpy scoffed still sitting on the barrel. "Hah! Her wiles are beginnin' to work." The dwarfs turned to him in interest. The kids turned to him in annoyance. "But I'm warnin' ya, you give 'em an inch, and they'll walk all over ya!"

Kairi glared. "We do not!" she snapped back.

Riku looks to Kairi. "Then my dad's been telling me something wrong."

Kairi turned to him. "Not helping," she snapped. Riku just shrugged.

Alice folded her, sick of Grumpy being well… grumpy. "What's his problem?"

Doc shook his head in anger. "Don't listen to that old warthog," the dwarfs and the kids turned back to the tub. "Come on now, men."

Sneezy looked at him questioningly. "How hard do ya scrub?"

Sleepy grabbed his beard. "Will our whiskers shrink?"

Happy pointed to the tub. "Do ya get in the tub?"

Riku folded his arms. "Come on; stop wondering we need to go."

Doc shook his hands. "Now, now, now, don't get excited. Here we go."

**_"_****_Step up to the tub," _**he started to sing. **_"Tain't no disgrace," _**he pulled up his sleeves. "**_Just pull up your sleeves and get 'em in place,"_** he pretended to scoop the water in his hand. **_"Then scoop up the water and rub it on your face and go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum." _**Doc pointed to the tub. The dwarfs and kids looked at him as they grabbed the soup. **_"Pick up the soap and started making suds. Now don't try to to bluff,"_** They all closed their eyes scrubbed the soap all over there face. **_"Work up a lather, an' when ya got enough," _**They all scooped up the water in their hands. **_"Get your hands full of water. Ya snort an ya snuff. An' go._**

The other scrubbed the face with the water making the noise. **_"Blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum."_**

Doc smiled as he introduced them and they repeated scrubbing their face with water. **_"Ya douse an souse. Ya rub and scrub. Ya sputter and splash all over the tub. You may be cold and wet when you're done. But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun."_**

Riku looked up and splashed Doc. Doc glared but quickly changed. **_"So splash all ya like. It ain't any trick. As soon as you're through, you'll feel mighty slick."_**

Grumpy scoffed as watched them. **_"Bunch of old nanny goats, ya make me sick, goin', blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum."_**

They ignored him as Doc took out a brush and started scrubbing their heads.

Jane looked up and from the water. "Isn't this over kill?" The response was shown but scrubbing her head making her head filled soap and water being messed up.

Alice giggled and Dopey smiled, but she stopped as soon as her head was scrubbed. Dopey was next but he kept moving trying not to. Suddenly the brush was slammed on his head as he fell in. The others back up being splashed. Sora his face with his messed up hair. "Hey, watch it."

Kairi giggled. "Sora," she stopped giggling and started laughing. "Your hair."

Sora felt his once spiky hair was no flat. Kairi just laughed. Sora joined her laughter, seeing that she was smiling again.

Grumpy scoffed at them. "Hah! Next thing ya know, she'll be tyin' your beards up in pink ribbons and smellin' ya up with thatstuff called, uh, 'perfoom'," taunted Grumpy.

June stuck her tongue out, but quickly went back to washing.

Riku sighed as he started to dry off. "Why do you tempt him?"

Jane rolled her eyes as shook her hair. "I'm a Lost Girl with a temper. I hate seeing a sour face especially his and besides… it's sometimes fun."

Riku rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Yeah, it is," she smiled back.

Grumpy scoffed again. "Hah! A fine bunch of water lilies you turned out to be," taunted Grumpy.

Doc turned to him shock he would saw that. Sora glared at Grumpy. "What did he say?!" he growled.

"I'd like to see anybody make me wash, if I didn't wanna," Grumpy stated.

Doc placed his glasses in place in anger.

Sora balled up his fist. "That's it!"

Riku folded his arm. "This means war," he said.

Doc turned to the other. "Ahem," he said as he gestured the others to gather around. The all gather can into a huddle as the kids kneeled a little to their level. They all heard Doc's plan and started to laugh silently.

Alice smirked. "That will dhow him," she whispered.

Doc took a step back and gestured towards Grumpy and started whistling their washing song. They others slowly followed as they whistled the tune as well. They surrounded Grumpy, still sitting on the barrel. Grumpy looked around seeing he was surrounded. Grumpy them looked and again and quickly realized what was going on. Grumpy slowly tried to get away but it was too late. "Get him!" yelled Doc and they all tackled him grabbing the barrel.

They all quickly got grabbed Grumpy dragging him over the tub as Dopey was ordered to get the soap, though no one knew what was taking him so long, but they continued to forcibly wash Grumpy as Doc started to sing again.

**_"_****_Now scrub good an' hard. It can't be denied; that he'll look mighty cute as soon as he's dried,"_** he sang.

They others laughed and joined in the song. **_"Well it's good for the soul and it's good for the hide." _**

They all started dunking Grumpy in the tub as they called him to make the sound. **_"Blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum."_**

They later all put bow and ribbons on him as they all started.

Jane laughed. "Isn't he cute?" They all laughed Happy put Alice's crown of flowers on his head.

Grumpy held up his fist as the others held it tightly as he wagged at her. "You'll pay dearly for this!" he warned them as they all laughed.

Meanwhile, Snow White tasted the soup again. "Oh good, it's ready," she said to herself. Snow White turned and started banging the pot with her spoon. "Supper!"

Doc turned, smiled and turned back to the others, still holding Grumpy"Supper!"

They all smiled and looked at each other. "Supper! Food, hurray!" they all cheered as they ran inside, dropping Grumpy in the tub.

Grumpy slowly lifted his head out of the water and scoffed as looked to see Jane giggling and smirking at him. "Enjoy your wash," she asked still giggling at him. Grumpy scoffed and folded his arms as Jane laughed her head off.


	8. The Sleeping Death

**_Chapter 8 _**

**_The Sleeping Death_**

Kairi as leaned against the forest tree and looked at sad as she looked at the cottage. Sora and Riku we're practicing their fighting skills. While Jane and Alice played with the forest animals.

It had been 4 days since they met and stayed with the dwarfs. The dwarfs would go to the mines as the kids decided to stay and watch Snow White and help her with the chores. And as they worked, Snow White would stop and stare out the window sadly. Kairi had a strong feeling she knew what it was she was thinking about.

Jane looked at Kairi as she continued to pet the baby deer. "A penny for your thoughts," said Jane, getting Kairi's attention.

Kairi turned to her, sighed and looked back to the distance. "She misses him." Sora and Riku stopped practicing hearing the conversation.

Alice looked up from playing with the bunny. "Who?"

Riku rolled his eyes seeing it was obvious. "The prince."

Kairi turned to Riku, in bit of annoyance. "David," she corrected.

Riku waved it off. "Whatever. They only met one day. She'll be fine."

Kairi glared at him for sounding so cold hearted."She's met him before. When they were younger and both her parents died, David was her only friend. She really cares about him. I think she worried about him," she stated.

Jane nodded. "Kairi's right. I only knew Peter for only two days and he became my best friend," she sighed at the thought of Peter Pan. "I still miss him."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, not mention. She had to leave the only home she's ever known for a new one."

Riku sighed and nodded sadly. They were all right, but they couldn't fix it. "Yeah, but she has no choice and we don't have a choice." The others looked to him. "The Queen wants us all died. Not to mention, Larxene wants us too and she's a ruthless trained assassin."

Alice nodded sadly. "Yes, but there must be someway to make her feel better. She would do it for us."

They all nodded in agreement. They couldn't explain and neither could the dwarfs, but somehow she had wiggled her way into their hearts and they couldn't take the site of seeing her hurt or sad even Grumpy, though he would never admit it.

Jane snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" She shouted. They others quickly turned to her. "A speakeasy!" They all exchanged confused. She sighed. " A friend of mine, who was sent to America, told me about secret parties they would have and they were called speakeasies."

Sora looked at her trying to understand. "So we have a secret party here." Jane nodded as she smiled. Sora smiled as he pumped his fists. "Well count me in!"

Alice nodded as she stood up. "Me too," she joined in.

Kairi nodded in excitement. "That's a great idea," she said.

Riku smiled. "Not bad Lost girl," he commented.

Jane blushed, but quickly got over it as they got together to plan the party for Snow White.

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, David started to sneak around the castle. For the last 4 days, he has had no leads to where Snow White was. He started to get worried that he never see her again. He decided that he might get better answers if he investigated the castle.<p>

He peeked around the corner to see a woman with yellow hair dressed in a black cloak walk to a door. A servant came running down the hall to catch up with her. "Lady Larxene!" yelled the servant.

Larxene turned and looked to her. "What do you want?" she snapped.

The servant bowed her head. "The queen would like to see you."

Larxene scoffed and sighed. "Fine, tell her I will see her soon." The servant bowed and ran back to wear she came as Larxene entered her room. David was amazed about how she almost in a way ignored the queen's order. He knew her to be very strict. She was his clue. He quietly walked to her door and cracked open the door.

Larxene place her hand on the window as black hole opened. David's eye widened in shock, but remained silent. Larxene folded her arms. "I've done my job, when can I leave?" asked

"Do not be quick to judge. The Queen is very reliable and powerful asset," said the voice through the black hole.

Larxene scoffed. "Fine, but when do I leave?" she asked again impatient.

"When every last bit of light is gone," it responded.

"When am I going to know that?" she asked.

"If you don't know, then your job is no done yet," said the voice as the block hole faded away. Larxene unfolded her arms are groaned as she walked to the door.

David quickly ran back to the corner as Larxene came out and walked down the hall. David sighed. The huntsman was right the Queen was up to something and it involved Snow White and her friends. He had to get help, but as he turned to leave he saw Larxene in front of him. "Surprise," she said with a grin on her face. Before David could take out his sword he was slammed against the wall by her as she had a hold on his neck. Larxene smirked. "I've never met a prince before," she said. "Shame, I'll have to break you."

David struggled under her grasp though it was hard to breathe. "Where's Snow White?!" he asked. "What have you done with her?!"

Larxene smirked. "Sorry to say but she's not here," she leaned in closer to his face. "She's ten feet under."

David struggled harder. "No! She's not died! I would know in my heart! You're lying!"

Larxene scoffed, but stopped her smirk. She felt that light before by the three who defeated her, their friendship. Why was it still inside him? Unless... no. Larxene opened a black portal. "Can't have you spreading rumors, can we?" Larxene through him through the hole that would cause him to fall in the dungeon. He screamed as the portal closed. Larxene rushed to the Queen's chamber room.

* * *

><p>The Queen sat in a chair hold the box that was suppose to have Snow White's heart. She stroked the box as she smiled as the mirror only watched her. Larxene walked in and slammed the door. The Queen glared at her with frown on her face. "What is your purposes for that!" she snapped.<p>

Larxene wasn't fazed. "The prince came. I locked him in the dudgeon." The Queen looked up in interest. "He tried to sneak in trying to find Snow White."

The Queen looked puzzled. "Why? I told him she was sent away."

"He says he knew in his heart she's here and I felt that same light he had when I was killed," Larxene stated.

The Queen suddenly felt uneasy, unsure. Snow White had to be died. She had to be! She had to know. She got up and walked to the magic mirror. "Magic mirror on the wall," she chanted. "Who now is the fairest one of all?" she asked.

The magic mirror nodded. "Over the seven jeweled hills, and over the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs dwells Snow White the fairest one of all," he stated.

Larxene growled as she summoned her knives. "She's alive?!" she yelled in anger.

The Queen looked to the mirror with anger as stomped her foot."You lie! Snow White lies died in the forest," The Queen quickly opened the box and showed it to the mirror. "Look her heart!"

The magic mirror shook his head. "Snow White still lives the fairest in the land. Is the heart of pig you hold in your hand."

The Queen looked at the heart in anger. "The heart of pig! He tricked me! And now he is gone!" she yelled. "Even so my spell of the forest should have killed her."

Larxene thought. There was no way she got out of the forest alone unless... the friends who were with her. It couldn't be though. Larxene turned to the magic mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who helped Snow White escape her fall?" she asked.

The mirror nodded. "A boy with a key, a boy full of dark, a girl with flight, and two girls with a heart full of light," he answered.

Larxene had a bad feeling she knew who they were. "Tell all their names," she ordered.

"Sora holds the key, Riku full of dark, Jane has flight, Alice and Kairi princesses of light," answered the mirror.

Larxene balled up her fist. She was right! It was Sora and his so called were going to ruin their plans. Larxene relaxed her fist and smiled... it wasn't going to happen this time. Larxene summoned her knives and smirked. "You know your majesty," Larxene said in a cunning voice. The Queen turned to her with anger in her eyes. "If you are willing to listen, I have away to get rid of both our problems."

The queen raised her eyebrow. "You have a plan as well?" she asked. Larxene chuckled as played with her knives between her fingers with smirk on her face, giving to Queen her answer. The queen frowned but nodded as walked to a wall pillar and placed hand against it causing it to open , revealing a dark corridor with spiral stairway. "Follow me," she ordered and walked down as Larxene followed her as door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Larxene wasn't going to lie; she had never seen the queen so anger. Her anger, jealous and rage made her walk faster than Larxene who tried to keep up. The queen and Larxene finally reached the end of the stairway to see a small door. The queen opened the door for Larxene as Larxene entered. The queen followed and slammed the door behind her. The room was filled with potions and spell books. Larxene looked around. "Nice room," she said dryly.<p>

The Queen didn't hear her but stared at the box in anger. "The hear of a pig!" she shouted as she threw the box aside. "The little fool," she growled.

Larxene pulled up a chair as she continued to play with her knives with her finger. "What's your plan?" she asked, wanting to get to the point.

The Queen looked to Larxene, with a scowl on her face. "I will go myself to the dwarfs cottage," she explained to Larxene. "In a disguise so complete, no one will suspect and then I will end her and her friends."

Larxene looked and smirked. "And that's where I come in," she said. The queen raised her in confusion but still had the scowl on her face. Larxene stopped with her knives and looked up at her. "You see one of the girls, Kairi, Snow White's friend, is a girl I need. Once you hurt Snow White, it will effect her as well and then I will handle the others."

The queen gave an evil smirk. "I knew you would prove useful," she said.

Larxene smirked but it quickly changed to seriousness. "But you have a problem," she stated. "You can't exactly wear a cloak, and think no one recognize you."

The queen nodded as she walked to her shelves filled with spell books and picked out a green one. "Then I am changing my appearance," she as she placed the book down and skipped through the pages. "Change my lovely appearance to an old peddler."

The queen grabbed a glass from the side and placed it beside her. "Mummy dust," she read as she reached for red wooden box, "To make me old." She opened the box, got a pinch of it and placed it in the glass. The queen picked up the glass and walked to another shelf and got a a vile filled with black liquid. "To shroud my clothes the black of night," she chanted as she poured the liquid in the glass. The queen walked to a to large vile with red liquid with small burner. "To age my voice an old hag's cackle," she chanted as turned on the burner. The liquid quickly jumped from the liquid came an old woman's laugh. The queen carefully poured the hot liquid in the glass as well. The queen then walked to a small metal jug like. "To whiten my hair a scream of fright," she said as she turned the knob and steam and liquid but the steam was filled with a terrifying scream.

The queen grinned at the glass realizing her spell was almost complete. She held up the glass to the bared small window. "A blast wind," she yelled and suddenly the room was filled with wind. "to fan my hate!" Larxene held up her arm to block the wind from hitting her face. "A thunder bolt," lightning suddenly came through the bars striking the liquid in the glass. "to mix it well." The Queen looked at the glass as the liquid bubbled inside it. The queen looked at her reflection the glass only feeling that she may never see it again. "Now," she said slowly. "beings my magic spell." She lifted the glass to her lips and drank it. Suddenly her face turned pale with pain and dropped the glass shattering as it hit the ground as grabbed her throat. Suddenly the room was filled with green smoke and wind blew around the room.

Larxene shielded herself the smoke blew around. "I can't see!" she yelled over the wind.

Larxene hardly heard the queen as the wind surrounded them. "Oh, my hands," she whispered.

Suddenly the lightning crashed in the room causing Larxene to gasp as she fell the ground. The smoke started to clear. Larxene looked around. "Your majesty?" she asked as looked around.

"My voice," said the voice of crackly old woman. Larxene looked around the room to find the voice. She faced the front and gasped as she say a short dark cloaked figure it front of her. The figure started to chuckle like crackly old woman. "Ha. ha. Ha! My voice." The figure started to chuckle more. "A perfect disguise," she said as she revealed her face. It was so old and wrinkled on her eyes seemed to pop out of her head. Larxene's eyes widened. "What wrong Larxene?" the old queen chuckled again. "Scared of a little old peddler woman," she said as pulled Larxene forcefully to her feet.

Larxene shook her head collecting herself. "I've never seen dark magic done, before," she admitted.

The queen walked to her spell book. "When jealous claims your heart, dark magic is all to easy," said the queen.

Larxene was stunned she had only heard of her having strong dark magic. Just touch from her and she felt all the darkness on jealous from one girl. Larxene underestimated the queen she was darker than she thought. Larxene looked at the queen. "Now that you have your disguise," she stated as the queen flipped through her potion book. "What's your plan?"

The old hag chuckled. "Now, we must find the perfect death for one so fair," she said as continued to look. Larxene nodded as she stared out the bared windows. The old hag soon stopped as she turned to Larxene. "What do you need of the girl?" Larxene turned to her. "The girl and Snow White's friends they seem of great distress and irritation to you."

Larxene bladed up her in anger. "Sora had and his friends destroyed me once and Riku slow close to then dark ruined our plans. I want them gone. And Kairi is a princess of light like Snow White and we her need like when we took her heart... in and endless sleep,"Larxene smirked at the thought. "No longer awake to the world."

The queen pondered at the words and shouted in excitement as she flipped through the book. "The sleeping death," she whispered as wickedness slipped from her voice.

Larxene walked toward her to see what she talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked as she looked over the woman's shoulder.

The old woman laughed and pointed to the page. "The poison apple," she answered.

Larxene glared at her, still not getting an answer. "Again, what is it?!" she asked more harshly.

"Read, child," the old queen spat as Larxene jumped back. The queen smiled wickedly. "One bite of the poisoned apple and the victim's eyes will close forever... in the sleeping death."

Larxene smirked as she summoned her knives. "Just what they deserve," she said as just thinking about it made her night much better.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yeah I know I'm really late, but I still here. I just don't have a sent date. So I hope and a good idea how Larxene and the queen's relationship right. So there. Have a nice day, afternoo, night, or whatever the day is where you are._**


	9. The Party

**_Chapter 9_**

**_The Party_**

When the dwarfs came home, Sora and the others explained their plan. They quickly agreed, well, except for Grumpy but they just ignored him. And the time came for telling Snow White, she couldn't have been happier and just that started the party.

* * *

><p>As the night came and the party began, the animals gathered around window as the dwarfs and the kids were singing and dancing and Snow White. "<strong><em>Ho-la-la-ee-ay. Ho-la-la-ee-ay. Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay.<em>**" The group had everything ready. Doc played an odd looking bass. Sneezy played an odd looking ukulele/ guitar (A/N- I have no what that idea is just freakin' weird). Bashful played the accordion. Dopey played the drums. Happy conducted from time to time. Grumpy played the organ. Sleepy played afish looking clarinet. Sora, Jane, and Alice didn't know how to play an instrument so they decided to dance. The three danced, holding each other's hand while dancing in a circle. Kairi decided that she would just watch with Snow White this time as the two clapped and laughed to the beat. Riku leaned against the organ and Grumpy played. Riku was not a dancer and wasn't about to become on so he would just watch from a far.

Happy cleared his throat as walked to the front and Sora, Jane, and Alice got out of the way as he started to sing. "**_I'd like to dance and tap my feet, but they won't keep in rhythm. You see, I washed them both today and I can't do nothing with 'em._**" He started to do a funny dance. The kids except Riku laughed as the struggled to sing the chorus with rest of the . "**_Ho hum the tune is dumb. The words don't mean a thing. Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing?_**"

Jane helped Happy and Sneezy push Bashful to the center, being well… bashful to do his song. "Go on," Jane encouraged. "She'll like it." Happy soon gently kicked him to the center.

Bashful finally looked up to Snow White and Kairi smiled and watched. "I," he started but stopped causing Grumpy to stop playing. He laughed nervously as he whole faced started to turn completely red as he bit on his finger nervously.

The other dwarves silently chuckled as did Sora but Jane and Alice glared at him making him stop quickly. Grumpy placed his hands on his hip. Riku shook his head. "Just try again," Riku said.

Grumpy gave short nod and started to play again. Hearing the music, Bashful tried again. As he opened his mouth, he quickly closed it as his face quickly turned completely red. "Oh gosh," he said and quickly covered his face with his beard.

The other dwarves laughed as did Sora even Jane and Alice chuckled a little. Grumpy looked just as annoyed as Riku. Riku rolled his eyes. "Okay, I think he needs reinforcement," he said.

Grumpy turned around but this time he lifted his hand in the air and hit the different keys on the organ making a loud sour sound, snapping Bashful out of his shyness and started to sing. "**_I chased a polecat up a tree way out on upon a limb; and when he got the best of me, I got the worst of him._**" After he quickly cover his face with his beard again as face started to quickly turn red again.

Snow White laughed a little with smile on her face as did Kairi as they started to sing again. "**_Ho hum the tune is dumb. The words don't mean a thing," _**Dopey and Alice walked up as Dopey held a cymbal and started hitting it with a drum stick. "**_Isn't this a silly song for anyone to sing?_**" Dopey stopped and gently tapped Snow White on her knee causing her reflexes to go and kick the cymbal but she kicked it harder than Dopey thought causing him to let go causing to to fall on Alice's head, causing her head to vibrate a little. Alice took it off and glared a little at Dopey. He shrugged sheepishly as scattered off and as Alice quickly followed. Snow White laughed thinking it was part of the act and Kairi giggled thinking the same thing. Soon Doc walked up and offered Snow White to dance.

Snow White looked at Kairi. Kairi just nodded. Snow White as grabbed part of her yellow dress and stood up and grabbed Doc's hand grabbed him around in circle and soon switched with Bashful, then with Sneezy an then with Jane.

* * *

><p>Kairi Sora then walked up to Kairi and offered his hand. "May I take this dance?" he asked.<p>

Kairi giggled. "I thought you didn't know how to dance?" she asked a bit cheeky, but in playful way.

Sora smiled. "I hand a great teacher."

Kairi blushed a little but quickly recovered and grabbed his hand. "Then I would love this dance." Sora quickly pulled her up and started to dance with her. Kairi started to laugh as she danced with Sora and Sora laughed back as they continued.

* * *

><p>Riku folded his arms as Grumpy continued to play. Jane walked up to Riku. "What are you doing?" she asked playfully.<p>

Riku looked at her. "Watching," he simply answered.

Jane smiled. "Come on, dance it's a speakeasy."

Grumpy looked at Riku and gave him a puzzling look. Riku looked at him. "Don't ask. I can't explain it." Riku then turned back to Jane. "And besides I don't dance."

Jane looked at him. "Come on, Riku," she begged.

"No," he responded. "and you can't change my mind."

Jane just smiled and gave him a quick kiss on Riku's cheek. As soon as sour note came out of the organ, Riku looked shocked and his face turned red. Then Riku just slowly nodded. Jane quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Grumpy scoffed. "Hah, woman." However, the others cheered as Riku and Jane danced in playful as did Snow White and Bashful.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alice helped Dopey with trench coat on, get on top of Sneezy's head. "Alright, be careful," she warned as she pushed him on Sneezy's head.<p>

As quickly as Dopey got on his head, they struggled to keep balance. "Okay, watch it," he warned as they still struggled to keep balance. "Watch, watch-aah," he said as he was about to sneeze. Dopey quickly put his foot under Sneezy's nose as Alice put her finger. They slowly moved it from under his nose. Sneezy smiled and sighed. "Thanks," he said.

Alice quickly buttoned up the trench coat covering Sneezy except his feet. Alice quickly raced behind and pushed the two from behind and gently pushed them forward. "There you go," she said.

They started to walk out with Dopey smiling and snapping. The dwarves and the kids saw this and they all started to laugh except Grumpy . Snow White laughed as she saw it too. Snow White smiled and curtsied as Dopey bowed but he quickly lost his balance causing everyone to laugh harder even Riku.

Sneezy quickly popped his hand out and grabbed the back of Dopey and pulled him up gaining his balance back. Snow White held out her hand and Dopey grabbed her hand and started to dance across the room.

Sora smiled as he stood next to Kairi, who was laughing and clapping. Sora was so happy that everyone. Maybe the keyblade bringing them here wasn't as bad as they made it out to be.

Suddenly Dopey stopped as the lower part of the trench coat started to shake. Dopey bent down and opened the the trench coat revealing Sneezy was about to sneeze. Dopey quickly closed it back up.

Jane looked shocked as she grabbed Alice's hand. "He's going to blow!" she shouted. Snow White simply covered her hears and closed her eyes. The other dwarves scattered and hid. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and hid as well and Riku and the animal hid as well.

"Achoo!" Sneezy sneezed and Dopey shot straight up in the air out of the air. Soon the house was filled with laughter. Snow White laughed as she started to sit down in a chair near the fireplace. Everyone came out of there there hiding places and started laughing, except for Riku and Grumpy as Dopey slide down from where he was height.

Riku folded his arms. "I don't see anything funny."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh, lighten up a little Riku." Riku just rolled his eyes, but showed a little smile.

* * *

><p>Snow White smiled as she saw her little animal friends come from there hiding place. "That was fun," she said.<p>

Jane smiled at Snow White. "We glad you loved it."

Sora turned to Jane. "And thank Jane for thinking of it." Jane looked surprised but the dwarves except Grumpy, Sora and the others, and Snow White clapped and cheered for her. Jane just blushed and smiled.

Happy then turned to Snow White. "Now, it's your turn to do something?"

Snow White looked shocked. She didn't except to do anything, but she didn't want to ruin the fun. She thought and looked at them. "Well, what should I do?" she asked.

"Tell us a story," suggested Sleepy in a tired voice.

"Yes, tell us a story," they all responded except Riku and Grumpy.

"How about a true story," Happy suggested.

Alice sighed. "I want a love story."

Jane thought. "A true love story, huh?" Jane looked at Snow White. "Do you know one, Snow White" she asked.

Snow White thought and then one popped into her head. "Well," she started and then smiled as she looked up at them. "Once there was a princess."

Doc smiled and thought. "Was the princess you?" he asked.

Snow White smiled and nodded. "And she fell in love," she continued.

"Was it hard to do?" Sneezy asked.

Snow White shook her head and giggled. "No, it was very easy," she answered. "Anyone could see that the prince was charming," she sighed. "The only one for me."

Sneezy slowly sat in a chair not taking his eyes off Snow White. Doc smiled listening as well. "Was he strong and handsome?" he asked.

"Was he big and tall?" Sneezy asked.

Snow White looked in the distance like in a daydream. "There's nobody like him, anywhere at all."

"Did he say he loved ya?" Bashful asked.

"Did he steal a kiss?" Happy asked.

Snow White smiled dreamily. "**_He was so romantic,_**" she started to sing. "**_I could not resist_**."

The others soon started gather closer to Snow White to hear more of her story. Jane sat down as Alice beside her. Sora sat down and Kairi sat beside him. Riku shrugged and smiled. "What the heck. I'll listen," he whispered to himself as he leaned against the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Snow White smiled and started to sing again. "<strong><em>Someday my prince will come. Someday we'll meet again,<em>**" The other watched in enchantment as she sang. Alice rubbed her eyes sleepily. "It's beautiful," she whispered in as sleepy voice.

Jane smiled as she saw how tired her cousin was. "And romantic," she mentioned as she lead as Alice's head to her lap.

"**_And away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever I know._**"

Riku looked down at Sora and Kairi as Kairi's tired head leaned on Sora's shoulder. "Yeah, you two should know," he whispered and teased.

Sora blushed but Kairi just rolled her eyes and sighed as her droopy eyes started to close more.

Grumpy was away from the group leaning against the organ with his back toward the group. He turned to the group and scoffed. "Huh, mush." He then turned back around.

"**_Some day when spring is here, we'll find our love anew._**"

Jane stroked Alice's head as Alice slept soundly in her lap and gave a sleepy smile herself. Sora just put his hand over Kairi's hand as she slept on his shoulder.

"**_And the birds will sing._**" Riku looked at Snow White as she hit her high note snapping him out his sleeping like state. "**_And wedding bells will ring_**." Riku just smiled.

Snow White closed her eyes and smiled. "**_Some day when my dreams come true._**"

* * *

><p>Once she finished, all who were listening or not asleep sighed at her beautiful story and voice. Suddenly the cook-coo clock sounded snapping everyone out of there trances including Snow White's. Also waking Kairi and Alice but only a little.<p>

Snow White stood up. "Oh goodness," she stated. "It's past bedtime." Ushering the dwarves and Sora and Kairi to the bedroom up starirs

Riku looked at Jane. "Who bedtime?" he asked in a whisper. "Not mine."

Jane sighed. "Riku, don't argue. Just go to bed."

Alice opened her eyes, not fully awake. "Is it time to get up?" she asked sleepily.

Jane sighed as she shook her head. "No, we're about to go to bed." Alice could hardly keep her eyes open as she about to go back to sleep. Jane gently shook her. "But got walk to bed."

Riku sighed. "Here," he said. He bent down and picked up the sleeping Alice. "I'll carry her." Jane smiled and nodded giving her thanks to him as she followed him and Alice to the stairs.

Snow White stood on the stairs looking at them unsure. "Are you sure you will be alright?" she asked.

Riku looked at Sora. "Sure about what?" he asked.

Sora turned to Riku. "The dwarves offered for Snow White to sleep in their beds for the night and sleep down here."

Riku shrugged. "Sure, we've slept outside before."

Jane looked to Snow White. "Hmm, Snow White?" she asked. Snow White turned to her. "Can Alice sleep with you please? She is so exhausted and I want her to be comfortable."

Snow White smiled and walked to Riku taking sleeping Alice. "Of course." She started to walk up the stairs with Alice opening the bedroom door. "Goodnight," she said.

The dwarves quickly scattered off as she was out of site. Riku sighed. "I'll make sure they don't kill each other over a pillow," he said as he walked off. Sora, Kairi, and Jane just giggled as they looked for a place to sleep.

* * *

><p>Snow White smiled as laid Alice gently in one of the beds without waking Alice. Snow White sighed as she kneeled down and prayed. "Please, bless the seven little men, who have been so kind to me. Also bless Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jane, and Alice, for being my friends and helping me through so much as much as the little me men have. Please, protect Prince David where ever he may be. And please help on my dreams come true," she prayed. She was about to get up, but stopped and went back down. "Oh, yes and please help Grumpy like me. Amen." She got and laid in the bed with Alice, but Snow White had a funny feeling her prayer would be answered sooner than she thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Jane decided to sleep outside in the back. Jane sighed. "You know," she started they all turned. "Snow White's song reminded me of my cousin's lullaby."<p>

Sora smiled. "Well sing it. I could go for another song."

Jane blushed. "Well, alright," she sighed and closed her eyes and began to sing. "**_La la lu, La la lu. Oh, my little star sweeper. I'll sweep the stardust for you._**" Riku gave a tired smiled but quickly stretched and yawned. Sora started to lay down. Kairi just laid down beside him. "**_La la lu, La la lu. Little soft fluffy sleeper. Here comes a pink cloud for you._**" Riku started to doze off but keep sitting back up. Jane just giggled and started rubbing his back like she did with her brother when she was singing him to sleep**_. La la lu, La la lu. Little wandering angel. Fold up your wings close your eyes._**" Sora fell asleep along with Kairi asleep as well beside him as Sora had his arm around her waist. Riku finally gave in asleep and started to lay down as Jane smiled. "**_La la lu, La la lu. And may love be your keeper. La la lu, La la lu, La la lu._**" Jane sighed a soon laid down herself and quickly fell asleep herself. And the night felt peaceful and quiet… that they know at least because far away… the night was not peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I left stuff out but you try writing the dance and adding stuff.**


	10. Danger Around the Corner

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Danger Around the Corner_**

David sat on the prison floor as he looked out the prison bar walls. He sighed. He could only think about Snow White. He was so worried about her. He knew her as a child but still she just as kind and sweet. He couldn't understand why the queen could take such awful action against her. But right know he had to worry about stopping the queen and her assassin. Suddenly he heard the door open and slam shout. David looked away from the window to his cell door.

Outside his cell door was Larxene standing smirking at him. David scoffed. "What did you come for?"

Larxene threw an apple through the cell door. It landed on the floor and rolled till it stopped at the prince's feet. "It's feeding time," she said. David just looked at the apple and back at Larxene. "Oh, don't look so sad," she mocked. She quickly summoned two of her knives and threw it though the bars nearly hitting on the side of his head nicking him only a little. David flinched as he felt the nick. "I want the toys I play with to have energy."

David stood and looked at her. "What is your game assassin?" he asked. "You don't fear the queen as others do. You need her like she needs you."

Larxene chuckled and then grabbed his collar dragging him to the bars. "Snow White, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jane and little Alice are all in my way," she responded. "I need the queen to kill Snow White so it can affect Kairi and then I destroy Sora and his little friends and be off with my prize." Larxene shoved him back. "You see I need her to succeed because we both need to win to achieve my goal."

David frowned. "You won't succeed. I will get out. And her friends will stop you two from harming her."

Larxene scoffed. "You're pathetic. You think that precious love you have or her pathetic friends have will save her." David didn't answer but his eyes said everything. "Well it won't matter. Your fate is not any better."

The prince raised his eyebrow. "My fate?"

Larxene smiled. "Yeah, we can't have you revealing the truth about us. So if we don't come back in two days. These cell doors will close and be covered as well as the windows and the whole chamber will be filled with water and you will drown."

David looked worried. "And if you return before then?" he asked more for his curiosity.

Larxene's smile grew bigger. "Well the will make a potion that will erase your memory." David growled as he showed his teeth. "You'll never remember her again."

"Never!" he growled. "I'll always remember her!"

Before Larxene could respond, she heard the old woman call her. Larxene smiled. "I'm going to let you sit on that." Larxene walked back into the potion room.

* * *

><p>The queen held a string with an apple at the end tied to its stem. "The potion is complete," she said. Larxene nodded as she followed her. The queen lowered the apple in by the string. "Dip the apple in the brew," she chanted. As the apple touched the liquid, the liquid consumed the apple like it came to life. "Let the sleeping death consume." She slowly lifted the apple out of the potion. The apple was black and liquid formed a skull looking symbol around the apple. Larxene gasped and stepped back. The queen cackled. "Look! On the skin! The symbol that lies within," she said in amusement. "Now turn red to tempt Snow White," soon the apple turned red. "To make her hunger for a bite." Larxene looked amazed even she wanted a bite of it. The queen cackled as she held her masterpiece in her hand. She eyed Larxene. "Have a bite!" she yelled handing Larxene the apple so suddenly.<p>

Larxene screamed as she slapped the apple out of the queen's hand. "Get it away!" she yelled.

The queen held her apple tightly. She glared at Larxene and slapped Larxene across the face. Larxene only glared at her like an angry child. Larxene had never done that before. She felt so much darkness it that apple that she was afraid of it. Never in her life had she done that. She deserved to be slapped. The queen cackled. "Soft on me, aren't you Larxene?" she teased.

Larxene sighed. "I never felt that before," she admitted.

The queen cackled again. "Besides it's not for you. It's for Snow White." The queen looked at her. "Once she tastes the apple in my hand," she started to explain to Larxene. "Her breath will still, her blood congeal," the queen smiled. "Then I will be fairest in the land!"

Larxene smiled. "And then I will get my prize," she stated as the queen started laughing.

The queen stopped in realization of something. "But wait," she said getting Larxene's attention.

Larxene raised her eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

The queen looked to Larxene with concern. "There may be an antidote." The queen rushed to her spell book as Larxene stayed in place. "Nothing must be over looked. The queen started flipping through the spell book. The queen stopped and gasped. "Here it is," she exclaimed. Larxene looked over and the queen's shoulder. "The victim of the Sleeping Death," she started to read. "Can only be revived only by Love's First Kiss." The queen scoffed as Larxene backed away. "Love first kiss!" She quickly slammed the book. She then turned to Larxene. "No fear of that." Larxene folded her arms looking at her unsure. "They'll all think she's died and the prince in our hands." The queen grinned wider. "She'll be buried alive!"

Larxene stepped back at first but very quickly recovered and smiled. "I like the way you think," Larxene bowed and then lifted her head smirked.

The queen cackled wildly as she placed the red apple in basket filled with green and yellow apples. "Come," she said while cackling. Larxene followed as she opened the door and Larxene closed it behind them.

* * *

><p>David stood as they exited the potion room. "You will not lay your hands on her!" he yelled. The queen stopped and turned. "Her friends will stop you!"<p>

The queen smiled. "They will be gone before you can keep your love from being buried alive!"

David grabbed the bars and started to shake the bars in anger. He was ignored as the queen and Larxene stepped into the boat. Larxene was given the rowing stick. Larxene turned to the prince and she smirked at him and winked. "Be good boy," she taunted and started rowing and the two disappeared down the tunnel.

David growled as he let go of the bar. "I've got to get out," he said to himself. "I've got to save her." David looked to the sky and folded his hand together. "Please keep my Snow White safe and her friends." David turned started searching for a way out. He loved her… and if anything happened to her. He didn't know what he would do.

* * *

><p>"Sora, stop worrying. We'll be fine," said Kairi as finished washing her face.<p>

Sora and Riku decided to go with the dwarves today seeing the two wouldn't really be much use around the cottage, but both Riku and Sora were a bit worried about leaving them.

"But-" Sora started but Kairi stopped him.

"No buts, you and Riku are going with the dwarves," Kairi said and started to push him back in the cottage.

Riku was on the side with the others as Doc was about to open the door and Snow White was behind him and the others behind her. Sora looked at Riku. Riku shook his head. "Jane said the same that Kairi probably said."

Jane just giggled as Alice just smiled. "It's so cute how you worry," Jane said through her giggle.

Sora and Riku turn to each other and exchanged looks and looked at turned back to the girls. "Cute?" the both asked in unison. The girls just giggled at the two.

Doc finally walked out of the cottage with Snow White behind him. "Now, don't forget my dear," said Doc as he turned to Snow White. "The queen is full of witchcraft and Larxene is just as crafty. So beware of strangers," he warned.

Snow White smiled. She thought it was sweet how much the dwarfs cared for her as well as Sora and the others, but here she felt a little safer than she ever did except with David, but didn't want them to worry that much. "Don't worry. I'll be alright. Besides I have Kairi, Jane, and Alice with me," she reassured him. Doc looked at her unsure. "I'll be fine," she picked up Doc's hat and kissed his bald head, causing Doc to be shocked. "See you tonight," she said as placed the hat back on his head.

Doc was surprised but happy surprised. "Well," he said as laughed a little. He quickly recovered clearing his throat. "Come on, men," he ordered as tough as he could.

Bashful came outside with his hat off, seeing what happened with Doc. "Be awful careful," he started shyly. "Cause if anything happened I'd... I'd-"

He was cut off as Snow White just kissed his head. As soon as it happened, he's face turned completely red. "Goodbye," she said sweetly.

"Oh gosh," he said and laughed to himself and twisted his head.

The other dwarf looked from the door with delight except for Grumpy who turned away with his arms folded. "Huh, disgusting," he scoffed. Sora and the others just smiled in amusement.

Sneezy soon came out with his hat off. "And sure to- wa-" he started but started to sneeze. He quickly caught himself by place his finger under his nose. "Watch out," he managed to say while still holding back the sneeze. Snow White quickly kissed him on the head. Sneezy looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks," he said. He started to walk off still trying to hold back a sneeze.

Dopey soon came out with his hat off and tugged on her dress, but soon blown back by Sneezy's sneeze. Snow White laughed as Dopey quickly came back to her side. Dopey puckered his lips. Alice and Jane giggled as they saw this as Kairi, Sora, just giggled.

Alice soon felt a tug her dress. She looked to see Dopey. Alice looked at him shocked. "What are doing back here?" she asked. Dopey pointed to Snow White. Alice nodded understanding. Alice walked to Snow White as Dopey followed. Alice pulled Snow White's dress. Snow White turned and looked down. "Look what I found," said Alice gesturing to Dopey.

Snow White looked surprise. "Why?" she exclaimed.

Alice giggled. "I think he wants another kiss," she said.

Snow White looked at Dopey and smiled. "Well alright," she bends down kissed Dopey on the head again. "But that's last-" but Dopey disappeared and quickly was right beside them again.

Alice folded her arms. "No way," she said.

Snow White giggled and gently pushed Dopey out of the house. "Go on run along," she said as Dopey smiled running of to catch up.

Sora soon heard the dwarfs singing. "I guess we gotta go," he said. Riku nodded.

Kairi grabbed Sora's hand. "You have my charm," she asked. Sora smiled and nodded. Kairi, before they were separated for years, Kairi gave him a her good luck charm promised him to give it back to her, but Sora soon kept it for 'protection.' Kairi smiled. "Be careful," she said.

Sora blushed. "We'll be fine. Just come get us if you need us."

"Sora, come on," Riku called.

Sora nodded. Kairi quickly kissed Sora's check. "Goodbye."

Sora face quickly turned red and was frozen. Riku quickly grabbed Sora's arm. "Come on lucky," he said as he dragged Sora out.

Snow White saw Sora and Riku come out. "Be safe," she said. She kissed Sora's check and he got even redder, he could give Bashful a run for his money. Snow White just giggled. She then kissed Riku's check.

Riku quickly blushed but quickly recovered. "See you Snow White," Riku said quickly before catching up with the dwarfs.

Snow White smiled as waved goodbye. "Goodbye," she said as waved.

Jane, Alice, and Kairi waved from the window. "Goodbye guys," Jane said.

Suddenly Snow White heard someone clear there throat. Snow White looked down to see Grumpy standing there with his hat off. "Now I'm warnin' ya," he started. "Don't let nothing or no one in the house."

Snow White couldn't help but smile. Grumpy really did like her, he was just trying to act tough. "Why, Grumpy," she started. "You do care." Grumpy turned away. Snow White smiled and leaned and kissed him on the head much to his dislike.

He quickly stomped away, but was acting strange he wasn't really paining attention. He bumped into a tree. Alice giggled. Grumpy hearing her laugh scoffed and turned away. Jane looked in shock seeing what was about to happen. "Grumpy, watch your-" Grumpy quickly feel into the small river missed the bridge. "Step," she finished.

Grumpy frowned about to get up but when he got up he hit his head on the bridge. Alice sighed. "Poor thing," she said.

Grumpy soon got of the river and on the other side as he shook off the water. "Bye Grumpy," she said in encouragement.

Grumpy frowned and turned away stomping off again. Jane raised her eyebrow in confusion. She then turned to Kairi. "What was wrong with him?" she asked.

Kairi giggled knowing what it was. "He's love-struck."

* * *

><p>Hours passed as Kairi came down from the bedroom after she took a quick nap. She looked to see Jane and Snow White making something as Snow White sang her story from last night. Jane turned to Kairi. "Sleep well?" she asked.<p>

Kairi nodded. "Where's Alice?" she asked

"She wanted to play with the animals," Jane answered.

Kairi walked over to Snow White seeing she was making pie and that said 'thank you' on it. Kairi giggled. "I bet even Grumpy would like it."

Jane smiled. "That will teach old sour face," she said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Alice smiled as she played with the bunnies. Suddenly the bunnies looked up and ran off. Alice looked confused. She then looked up and saw what the bunnies saw. Alice quickly gasped and hid behind a tree.<p>

* * *

><p>Snow White finished her song as she looked at her pie and Jane and Kairi looked at it as well. Suddenly the animals ran away. The girls wondered why and they looked up. They all gasped.<p>

Jane covered her mouth in shock. Kairi soon muttered a word. "Who?"

It was so old and wrinkled on her eyes seemed to pop out of her head dressed in a black cloak. She smiled a strange smile. The old woman chuckled. "Grimhide, my dear just an old peddler woman passing through," she said.

Grimhide looked around. "All alone my dear?" she asked.

Snow White felt so nervous all of a sudden she couldn't understand why. "Yes, I am but," she answered shyly.

The old woman looked around in shock. "The little men are not here?" she asked.

Snow White shook her head. "No there not but" Snow White started but stopped being too nervous to speak.

Jane quickly stepped in. "How do you know they live here?" she asked.

Grimhide chuckled. "I pass by from time to time but never seem to home. I was when something delicious smelled," she explained. "Making pies?" she asked.

Snow White smiled though still a little nervousness. "Yes, gooseberry pie," she answered.

Kairi nodded. "It's our friends. It's a little gift for them."

Grimhide shook her head. "It's apple pie," she started. "That makes the men folks' mouths water." Grimhide lifted her basket filled with apples. She picked up a red apple. "Pies with apples like this."

Meanwhile Alice and the other animals peeked from their hiding places. Alice raised her eyebrow out the old woman. Alice didn't feel right around her. "The old woman looks familiar," she whispered to herself.

Snow White smiled through the window. "They do look delicious," she commented still nervous.

"Yes," Grimhide encouraged. "But wait till you taste on dearie."

Alice looked away and up to see two vultures wickedly smiling. The animals made whispering noises, seeing the vultures too. Alice then gasped remembering where she felt like death was coming with the Queen in Nighttime Wishes Show.

* * *

><p><em>Alice soon heard noises outside. She looked out the window and saw Sora, Kairi, and Riku as Jane struggled to break free from Ursula grip. Alice gasped. "It's Sora and the others! They've come to save me!" Alice looked around. "See I told you." Suddenly she heard an old woman crackling. Alice thought that wasn't the queen's voice.<em>

_She suddenly saw an old woman hunched over covering her face. "Not likely my dear," said the old woman revealing her face as ugly as life itself._

_Alice gasped. "Oh my goodness!"_

_"__Hideous I know, but they make me more powerful," said the witch. Alice stepped back. "But don't get your hopes up. Ursula will defeat them and get that key and destroy it." _

_Alice looked over and saw a cauldron. "What's that?" _

_"__A potion that controls your wish, but I wouldn't touch it I could kill you."_

_Alice stomped her foot. "Well, you won't win! I'll help them!"_

_The Witch grabbed her arms. "You're not going anywhere my dear! You're going to the dungeon!" Alice quickly stomped her foot. The witch yelled, let go of Alice and grabbed her foot. Alice quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her._

_Alice quickly ran away. Kairi watched her run away. "Alice, where are you going?!"_

_Alice yelled without stopping or turning back. "The Evil queen still has something to stop us. I know how to stop her._

_Kairi exchanged a looked with Jane. "Who's the queen?" asked Jane._

_Kairi looked at them worried "The one from the note!"_

_Sora and the others quickly followed trying to catch up with Alice._

_Alice quickly entered the room. The witch glared her evilly. "You defeated her! Ursula's gone! You meddling little brat!" Alice knew as and woman she wasn't strong or fast enough to stop her she went to cauldron. "No!" shouted the evil queen. Alice grabbed it. She felt so much pain as she did pushed. The witch saw the cabinet and started push the cabinet over Alice. "I'll crush her bones!"_

_Alice screamed as she pushed the cauldron over. The potion spilled over. The witch slipped and the cabinet fell over on her as she let out a gruesome scream. The potion and exploded and she disappeared. _

_Alice was too weak to notice the witch disappear Alice fell on her knees and then to the ground. Sora and others quickly rushed in the see Alice on the ground. "Alice!" yelled Jane as she ran towards her. Alice didn't move. Jane became to cry. _

_Kairi covered her eyes as she cried. "I can't feel her heart."_

_Riku turned away. Sora lowered his head and cried. Suddenly his keyblade appeared it started to glow and shot a bolt of light at Alice. Alice slowly blinked open her eyes. "Guys," they all looked up and smiled. "I think I got my wish back."_

* * *

><p>Alice gasped. "The Queen!" Alice loudly whispered to the animals. "She is the Evil Queen in disguise." The animals started to chatter in agreement.<p>

"Go on," Grimhide encouraged as she handed Snow White the apple as Jane and Kairi watched. "Go on have a bite."

Snow White smiled, but she was nervous, but she didn't see any harm in touching apple as she slowly reached for it.

Alice saw this. "We have to stop her!" she ordered and animals quickly agreed as the birds swooped down and attack Grimhide. Grimhide quickly dropped the apple and gasped as she tried to shoo the birds away and Alice pulled on Grimhide's cloak. "You leave her alone, you mean old witch!"

Snow White gasped as she struggled to get outside. Jane and Kairi began to travel quickly ahead. Jane quickly grabbed Alice by her waist and dragged Alice away kicking. "Alice, stop this right this minute," Jane scolded.

Snow White and Kairi shooed the birds away. "Go away," Snow White scolded. "Shoo," the birds soon fully back to the tree. Snow White frowned. "Shame you, all of you frightening the poor old lady."

Alice frowned still under Jane's grip. "But you don't understand she's-"

Kairi frowned. "Not a word out of you," Kairi said harshly.

Alice at them on the brink of tears. "But-"

Jane cut her off. "Not one word young lady," she scolded.

Alice turned away and closed her eyes to avoided tears. They didn't see what she saw worse they didn't believe her, but she remained silent

Grimhide picked up the red apple and held it close. Snow White gently grabbed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Sudden Grimhide screamed in pain. "Oh my heart," she gasped. "My poor heart," she muttered. "Please take me into the house. I need water."

Snow White turned to Kairi. "Can you please, help me, Kairi?"

Kairi turned to Jane and a still angry Alice. "You've got her?" she asked.

Jane nodded. "I've got her."

Kairi nodded as help Snow White and Grimhide in the house. Jane quickly let go and turned to Alice. "What on earth were you thinking?!" Jane yelled.

Alice turned to Jane in angry. "She's the evil queen!"

Jane frowned. "Don't be silly. Queen doesn't even know we're here!"

Alice started to tear up. "She found us! She has black magic! She tried to hurt you and the others! She killed me! Believe me!"

Jane shook her head. "She just an old woman," she said little more gently. "Your just a kid."

Alice stomped her foot. "Fine, don't believe 'the kid'! Let Snow White get hurt! Break our promise! See if I care!" she cried and quickly ran off to the other side of the house.

Jane was about to go after her but as she looked through the window to see Grimhide hold her apple close to her as she sat in a chair and smiling wickedly at it and then at Snow White and Kairi. Jane raised her eyebrow. What was that smile for? She was acting strangely? And never did explain how she knew the dwarfs lived here? Maybe Alice was right. Jane sighed. "I have to tell Kairi. Grimhide may not be all that old," she whispered to herself.

Jane closed the window. "You're not telling anyone, anything," said a voice. Jane turned to see a tall woman with yellow hair and green eyes. She wore a black cloak.

Jane frowned. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled wickedly. "Larxene." Jane was about to scream but Larxene quickly gagged her with a piece of cloth. "No screaming," she whispered. "Our plan won't work if you scream."

* * *

><p>Alice soon started to walk back but she had to prove to Kairi, Jane, and Snow White they were in danger. Alice stopped as she saw Larxene holding a gagged and tied up Jane up by her waist. Alice stopped and hid not to be seen.<p>

Larxene looked at Jane. "Now we need Snow White died. I need her died and then I can get Kairi and then I can get what I want from Sora." Larxene smirked. "Don't you want me to play with Sora?" she asked wickedly.

Jane shook angrily saying something but she was gagged. Larxene frowned but quickly smiled. "Oh no, looks like the baby's cranky," she mocked. Larxene dug in her pocket and took out a purple vile. "This will give you nice nap." Larxene dropped Jane on her stomach. She lifted her gag a little and poured it in. Jane shook to get away but soon her eyes started to droop and soon close and relaxed. Larxene picked up her again and started to place her in a bag.

Alice gasped. "Jane," she whispered. The animals soon gathered around her. "They plan hurt Snow White and Kairi. We have to get Sora and the dwarfs, now."

The animals quickly started to run away following her orders. "Wait! Wait for me!" she yelled and struggled as she ran up to catch up with them. "Wait! They won't understand you!"

The animals ignored her. They knew there was not enough time and they had to get to the dwarfs, Sora, and Riku before Snow White and Kairi were gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the dwarfs along with Sora and Riku arrived at mine. Sora soon grabs Riku and drags him to the side. "What do you want Sora?" Riku asked.<p>

"Do you remember how Snow White is missing Prince David?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "I was thinking later we could go look for her."

Riku thought. "She'd really like it, but she fine with just us protecting her."

Sora folded his arms and smirked. "So you like her too."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Get to the point."

Sora sighed. "I was much we want her to stay, she's a princess and the queen needs to be taken down and the prince could help. Those people are in trouble and she the next heir."

Riku nodded and sighed. "I know, but the dwarfs won't like the idea."

Sora sighed. "I know, but we can't tell them yet."

Riku nodded and agreed as they quickly went back to the dwarfs who were pulling the cart. Sora did think more. Why was the keyblade still not taking them home? Why they were here?

Suddenly Doc stopped seeing something. "Hey look!" he yelled. They stopped, but the cart didn't and caused them all to fall over. Riku slowly sat up. "What now?!" He muttered.

Sora looked up as he saw what Doc. "That's what!" he exclaimed as he pointed in the distance

The dwarfs and Riku soon saw a bunch of animals running towards them. The dwarfs quickly scattered as well as Riku and Sora. The dwarfs struggled to get this away. Soon the bird pulling at Sora's hair and shirt. "Stop, quit it!" yelled Sora as he tried to shoo him away. "My head is not a nest!"

Riku having his shirt and pants pulled by them. "Back off! I'm afraid to hurt a bird!" he threatened. He struggled to swat them away.

Soon a dear started pushing Doc much to his dismay. "What wrong these crazy things?!" he exclaimed.

Bushful hung on to tree for dear life as a deer pulled at his shirt. "They've gone plum daft," he added.

Sneezy struggled to stay in on place as pulled him by his beard and shirt dragging him on the ground. "Yeah they've gone ah- ah-" he started as he cut off and started to sneeze. "Achoo!" he sneezed sending the birds pulling at him flying back.

Riku swatted again at birds cause them to fly away. "At least I got some them away," he sighed with his small victory.

Sora looked with still bird pulling his hair. "But their coming back," he said as noticed the birds quickly coming back. "What's wrong these guys?!" she asked out loud knowing he wouldn't get answer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alice struggled to run to catch up with animals. Alice stopped as she panted. "I… have… to… hurry," she encouraged herself. Alice soon started running. "I should have known danger was around the corner, when that awful woman," scolded herself as well. "But I have to get them before we lose Snow White and Kairi." She ran as fast as little legs could carry her.<p>

* * *

><p>Snow White and Kairi leaned down to Grimhide seeing she had calmed down. Kairi smiled at her. "Are feeling any better?" she asked.<p>

Grimhide nodded and looked to Snow White. "Thank you both, thank you my dear for welcoming me into the cottage." Snow White smiled and nodded. "You've so kind to this poor old granny," she then slowly shot up causing Snow White and Kairi to jump back. "My dear child," she started. "This is no ordinary apple. This is magic wishing apple."

Snow White smiled and excited but shocked. "A wishing apple?" she asked.

Kairi smiled as well. "For us both?"

Grimhide shook her head. "I am sorry my dear I only have one and she seems to need it the most."

Kairi nodded understanding. "She really does."

Grimhide smiled. "Yes, she does," Grimhide added and then continued with the apple. "Just one bite and all your dreams will come true."

Snow White smiled but hesitated as responded. "Really?"

Grimhide smile widened. "Yes, you have to make a wish and take a bite."

Snow White reached for it but stopped causing Grimhide to frown. "I want to," she insisted to Grimhide. "But some reason I feel like I shouldn't."

Kairi graded her heart. "I feel the same," she agreed. Kairi thought feeling a strange danger. "But why?" she whispered to herself. Why was Grimhide making her feel so strange?


	11. Death and Love New Beginnings

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Death and Love= New Beginnings_**

The animals continued their struggle to get the dwarfs as well as Sora and Riku to understand them, but to no avail.

"Go on get," Happy said trying to shoo the birds away.

"The pesky critters won't stop," said Doc as tried to shoo away a dear.

"Ain't natural," Happy added.

"There's something wrong," Sneezy added still shooing away the birds.

"Well," Grumpy started. "They ain't acting this way for nothing," he said as shooed the animals near him as they let go causing him to fall.

Riku was still shooing the birds away from here. "He has point," Riku said. "For once."

Grumpy glared Riku still on the ground. "I can still hear ya."

Sora groaned as still getting animals away from him. "Less arguing more shooing."  
>"Stop it!" yelled a voice.<p>

Sora glared at Riku. "I said that," Sora said.

Riku shook his head still shooing birds. "It wasn't me," Riku said.

"Stop it this minute," said the voice again.

Sora and Riku looked up to see Alice running towards them in the distance. "Alice!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Alice continued to try towards them as she got close. "Stop it! They don't understand!"

The animals stopped much to the dwarfs relief as Alice came them fell on her knew. Sora and Riku ran to her and helped her up. Alice looked faint. "Alice, what happened? What are doing here?" Sora asked.

Alice looked at Sora weakly. "They… found… us," she said weak voice.

Riku raised an eyebrow and then shook Alice. "Alice, you gotta tell us what's going on?"

Alice looked up gaining her some of her strength back. "They found us!" she yelled.

"What?!" the dwarfs, Sora, and Riku exclaimed in panic.

"The queen," Alice getting stronger. "She is with Snow White and Kairi in disguise as an old woman planning to kill her. Larxene plans kidnapping Kairi and now is has Jane in a bag."

Riku frowned. "Larxene!" he said in shock.

Sora looked shocked to still holding Alice. "Kairi and Jane!"

"The queen!" Doc yelled.

"Snow White!" the dwarfs exclaimed realization.

Grumpy quickly stepped up. "Come on," he urged quickly ran to a deer as deer let him on and he started to it away.

Riku found a deer too and rode it. "What are you waiting for the girls are in trouble!"

The dwarfs quickly followed as they all found a deer to ride on. Sora held the weak Alice in his arms as he rode the deer. "I was… too late," Alice said tired Alice as she held on to Sora as she rode.

Sora shook his head. "No, no. You were not late. We'll make it," he assured her.

Sora looked up as they rode in a hurry to the girls. "Please let us make," he whispered and took out his charm. "Kairi, please don't do anything," he whispered now looking at the charm.

* * *

><p>Grimhide smiled, though inside she was growing impatient. "Come now, there must be something your little heart desire," Grimhide suggested.<p>

Snow White and Kairi soon started to back up until their backs were against the wall. Both girls didn't know why they felt this way. She was a harmless out woman but something with heart was not right, making them both uncomfortable.

Grimhide thought. "Perhaps there is someone you love," she suggested.

Snow White felt her heart stop. "David," she whispered. Kairi looked to her knowing Grimhide had hit her heart. Snow White missed him so much it hurt her heart. She loved all her friends and the dwarfs but her heart ached for him. Snow White looked up nervous. "Well, there is someone," she admitted.

Kairi knew who was talking about. "He's really special to her," she said in agreement. "She misses him."

Grimhide's smile widened. "I thought so, I thought so," she said in excitement. Grimhide chuckled. "Old granny knows a young girl's heart." Grimhide walked closed as Snow White flinched, but Grimhide placed the apple in her hand. "Now take the apple dear," she said gently as she backed away leaving the apple in Snow White's hand. "And make a wish."

Snow White looked at the apple and looked to Kairi. Kairi thought but nodded. "Go ahead I'm right here," she encouraged quietly.

Snow White closed her eyes. "I wish," she started quietly she then smiled. "I wish," she said louder.

Grimhide smiled. "Go on," she encouraged. "Go on," she said more wickedly though the girls did not notice.

* * *

><p>Jane slowly opened her eyes to see she was in some type of bag. She looked to see an opening in the bag. Suddenly Larxene appeared looking in. "Good morning, little girl," she taunted. Jane snapped completely awake and struggled and made noise in anger. Larxene rolled her eyes. "Oh quiet," she said. "You're too late. They can't hear you," Larxene said. Jane stopped and just glared at Larxene. "But you can watch them both fall," Larxene said as she lifted the bags toward to window where Snow White and Kairi could not see them. Jane wanted to turn away but she couldn't.<p>

* * *

><p>"And he and I will go to our castle in the clouds and be together forever," Snow White said finishing her wish as her eyes were still closed.<p>

Kairi smiled. "That's perfect wish," she said, knowing she would have made a similar wish for Sora and Riku.

"You must hurry," Grimhide rushed them. "Before the wish can't come true," she instructed. "You have to take a bite."

The animals rode faster as the dwarfs as well as Sora, Riku and Alice encouraged them too. They had to save Snow White. She was kind to them the first time she met them and about them as much as she did. She didn't deserve to be hurt by that wicked queen and neither did Kairi. They just had to save her.

Snow White looked at the apple with nervousness. "Come now, you can't the wish grow cold," Grimhide insured.

Snow White looked to Kairi. Kairi hesitated she couldn't help but feel like it was dangerous, but Snow White deserved to be happy. Kairi nodded.

Snow White looked at the apple. "For David," she whispered and bit into the apple. Grimhide smiled a wicked smile.

Snow White smiled as she smiled. Her smile quickly faded and grabbed her head still holding the apple. "Oh, I feel strange," she said weakly.

Kairi walked over to help but stopped grabbing her head as well. "I don't feel good either," she said as equally weak.

Grimhide smiled still. "Her breath will still," she whispered.

Snow White tried to walk forward what steps were small and wobbly. "Oh," she gasped. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Kairi weakly looked up to see Grimhide but blurry and the room. "The room…," she said weakly. "It's spinning."

Grimhide just continued to smile. "Her blood congealed," she continued to whisper.

Kairi fell to her knees. "What's happening…to us?" she asked.

Snow White felt like her body was shutting down she looked up at the smiling Grimhide. She now knew why she felt fear and danger around this woman. "The queen," she whispered. She then closed her eyes and fell to the ground breathed her last as the bitten apple rolled out of her hand and to Grimhide's foot.

Kairi soon closed her eye and did the same.

Jane screamed through her gag struggling even more as Larxene just chuckled.

The evil queen wildly cackled at Snow White's fallen body as thunder started to crash behind her as storm started to come. "Now I'll be fairest in the land!" she said as she laughed some more.

Larxene walked in leaving Jane in the bag in the rain. She looked at Kairi with disgust. So this was what Sora cared about so much pathetic. Larxene lightly kicked her. Kairi weakly open her eyes. "Snow White?" she whispered weakly.

Larxene scoffed. "No, she's died," she said bluntly. "But I'm taking you before you end up like her. I need you alive."

Kairi wanted to move but she was too weak, she could barely keep her eyes open. Larxene picked up and carried her over her shoulder. "Let… go of me," she said weakly. "Sora… help."

The queen continued to laugh as she came outside and Larxene followed with Kairi on her shoulder as the rain poured on them. Suddenly the queen heard raging voices in the distance. She soon saw the animals, the dwarfs, and Alice coming towards them.

Alice pointed to queen from the distance. "That's her! That's the queen and Larxene."

Larxene frowned. "Dang it! I forgot about that little brat! Run!" said Larxene. The queen didn't hesitate and ran as fast as she could Larxene quickly followed.

The deer carrying Grumpy stopped in front of the house. Grumpy spotted the queen and Larxene. "Their they go," he said as he pointed to the two. The deer started to run towards them as the others carrying the dwarfs followed them.

* * *

><p>Sora, Riku, Alice's deer stopped as they jumped off. Riku looked Sora angry. "Did you see what Larxene was carry?!" asking though it was more rhetorical.<p>

Sora frowned in anger. "Yeah," suddenly his keyblade came to his hand but he didn't care. "And we are going to get her back."

Sora started to run on his own feet. Alice was about to go but Riku stopped her, but before she could object Riku started. "You get Jane out of the back and check on Snow White. They need you now."

Alice nodded. Riku soon followed disappearing in the forest. Alice ran to the bag she saw in the corner. She quickly untied it but suddenly a fist flew out nearly punching her causing her to fall to the ground. Jane popped out seeing she got free of her bondage.

Alice got up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jane was about to answer but quickly ran into the house. "Snow White!" she yelled. Snow White didn't move or open her eyes. Jane kicked the horrible apple away as Alice came inside as wet and dripping as Jane. Jane shook Snow White. "Wake up! Please, wake up!" she yelled. Snow White didn't move she laid their lifeless.

Jane covered her mouth as tears fell. "Oh, Snow White. It's my fault," she said.

Alice placed her hand on her shoulder. "Those two witches are to blame not you and Sora, Riku and the dwarfs will get those witches. We have to wake her up."

Jane shook head. "No, she's gone, Alice."

Alice shook head holding back tears. "Not yet we have to wake her up."

Jane hesitated but nodded as she and Alice tried to wake Snow White noticing the two vulture that followed the queen flew off it that direction.

* * *

><p>The queen ran as best as she could her form and storm didn't help either no to mention Larxene was gone. She could hear dwarfs coming after her. She had to go to the castle to see the mirror. She had to know if she was the fairest in the land.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku were struggling to catch up with them, but they're really cared about was getting Kairi back. Sora stopped and growled as he showed his teeth. Riku stopped and saw what Sora saw and frowned summoning his own keyblade.<p>

Larxene stood their smiling. "Long time no see."

Sora frowned and held up his key. "I would remember a witch like you."

Larxene tsked. "I guess the little witch did erase your memory of the Castle Oblivion."

Riku growled, knowing she was talking about Namine. "The only witch is you and the queen!"

Sora held his key out in front of him. "Where's Kairi?!" he asked.

Larxene smiled. "Aren't we the clever one?" Sora's stance didn't change. "Yeah, I have her." Larxene turned and Kairi was leaning against a tree her eyes were barely open like with she lost her heart. Sora advanced. Larxene summoned her knives. "Don't get too close or she'll have a knife in her chest, unless you pay my price."

Riku stopped Sora and Sora nodded in agreement. "What did you want Larxene?"

Larxene smiled. "Simple really. I just need Sora to release his heart again." Sora looked shock. "If you do that Kairi will be safe."

Sora looked at his key. He would lose his heart again, but Kairi was in trouble. He looked at weak Kairi, but also knew she needed him and Larxene was not one to keep her word. "Like I'd trust an assassin like you. You'd hurt Kairi anyway and my friends. They mean more to me than this world and I'm not leaving them with you."

Larxene giggled. "You really are hero, heartless one." Sora frowned. Larxene shrugged. "I guess if you don't want her anymore. I guess you won't mind her daggling from a cliff." Larxene quickly picked up Kairi and slinging her over her shoulder. "Ta-ta," she said as darkness started to surround her and Kairi.

"Wait, Larxene!" Sora yelled as he ran toward the dark hole but was before he reached it. Riku walked to Sora as Sora turned to Riku. "I'm getting her back!"

Riku nodded. "Then let's get those witches."

Sora quickly nodded and the two went off running again.

* * *

><p>The queen started climbing the cliff. Larxene appeared she held out her hand and the queen grabbed it and pulled. "Come on. I don't have much time, before spell takes her fully and we're done."<p>

They both turned to see the dwarfs coming angry and strong with Sora and Riku behind them. They ran faster but the group just got even faster. Suddenly the queen stopped as well as Larxene seeing they reached the cliff.

"We're trapped," The queen said. "What will we do?" Soon the vultures that landed on the tree beside them. The queen growled. "The meddling fools!"

Larxene frowned. "Well do something I got my hands full," Larxene ordered. The queen quickly saw a large stick, picked up and put it under the large rock in front of her.

The queen smiled wildly. "I'll crush them! I'll their bones!" she yelled.

They made to the queen and Larxene but soon as the boulder and stopped. "Look out!" Grumpy yelled as he pointed to the boulder.

The queen laughed wildly as struggled to push it. Larxene smiled held Kairi by her waist and held her over the edge. "You ready to give up."

Sora keyblade started to glow. "Never! Thundera!" he yelled. Suddenly lightning struck the platform under the queen and Larxene shattering it completely. The queen screamed a blood curdling scream as she fell with the boulder Larxene just surrounded herself in darkness and vanished. Kairi fell too. Sora quickly ran and grabbed Kairi's wrist. Sora quickly pulled Kairi up and held her like a baby. "Kairi," he said softly.

Kairi weakly opened her eyes. "Sora?"

Sora nodded as the rain continued to fall messing up his hair but he didn't care. "Yeah, it's me. I'm here your face."

Kairi smiled. "I'm… glad… we're together," she said and closed her eyes and sighed. Sora smiled and hugged her thinking she was only resting not knowing really happened to her. The dwarfs as well as Riku were looking down seeing what happened to the queen. They turned away when the vultures started swirl.

* * *

><p>They walking down from the cliff while Sora held Kairi in the same. They heard a voice. "Sora! Riku! Guys!" They looked to see Jane in the distance.<p>

Riku walked up. "Jane, what wrong?"

Jane looked at Riku her eyes were red. "Snow White… she won't wake up to matter what. She's gone." The dwarfs heard this and quickly ran past the group. Jane looked at Kairi. "Sora, Kairi's the same."

Sora looked confused and shock. "What?!"

Jane started to cry. "Larxene since they're connected when she ate the apple and died. Kairi had the same fate.

Sora shook his head. "No," he said. "I saw her alive!"

Jane shook her head. "The effects were slow Larxene was going to get rid of you and take her away from this world and time and she would be fine. But if didn't she would end up like Snow White."

Sora kneeled down with Kairi in her arms. "It's not true," he whispered. He shook Kairi. "Wake up," he said. She didn't move. Sora shook harder. "Kairi, no! Open your eyes! Open them! Kairi, wake up!" he begged. Kairi never moved. Sora hugged Kairi and started to cry.

Jane covered her eyes still standing and started to cry as well. Riku shook his head and then slammed his fist on a tree and slowly fell to ground as they let the rain fall on them.

* * *

><p>Alice cried as she kneeled beside Snow White in dwarfs' beds. "Wake up," she begged, knowing it would not work. She heard the door but didn't move. She knew it was the dwarfs. They ran to Snow White's side. Alice cried louder as she heard them weep too.<p>

* * *

><p>The dwarfs made a bed for Snow White and laid her in it and they made on for Kairi as well. They all lite candles beside her and Kairi. The dwarfs cried as they bowed their heads as they shed tears. Grumpy tried to too cry, but he couldn't. She was so nice to him even he wasn't to her and now she was gone. Grumpy couldn't take hold it anymore; he cried and turned away and wept.<p>

Sora and the other surrounded Kairi's body as they were going to view Snow White later. Sora placed his hand on Kairi's hand. He laid down his head and just wept.

Riku, Jane, and Alice stood away from Sora. Riku looked down. "I've never seen him this bad," Riku said sadly. "He's not Sora."

Alice shook her head. "Snow White's gone and so is Kairi." Alice started to shed tears. "I'm tired of losing friends."

Jane frowned and shook her head. "I'm not letting both their wishes die," Jane said and turned running out the cottage into the rain.

"Jane!" Alice called but Riku held her back. "Let her go," he said. Alice nodded. Riku looked out the window. "Sora's keyblade sent us here for a reason. I wish it never did." he said. Alice just watched as everything came apart.

* * *

><p>David laid in the cage feeling heartbroken for some reason. Suddenly heard the cage close all the open bars. David quickly stood up realizing what was happening. "Oh no," he said. He looked down to see water. "Oh no," he repeated.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane walked into the courtyard cold and tired. For some reason, the weather was acting up snowing on minute warm the next for the past two three days. She walked in the courtyard. She traveled getting word that Prince David came back here looking for Snow White.<p>

Suddenly she heard a voice. "Help! Is anyone there?!" yelled a voice.

Jane looked around. "Hello?! Where are you?!"

"In the dungeon of the queen's secret room, help the water is filling up!" the voice yelled.

Jane looked around quickly. "Come on! Come on!" she said to herself in panic. She then saw a small door, she never noticed when she was there. "Worth a shot," she said and opened the door. She ran up the stairs and reached a mirror. Jane looked at it. "A mirror?" Jane sighed. "She really was vain," she said. Suddenly a face appeared. Jane screamed and jumped back and hit the wall. Suddenly a secret door opened. Jane looked to see it was there. She quickly looked back at the mirror to see the face gone. "Where in the world?" she asked.

"Help!" yelled the voice snapping her out of her trance.

Jane ignored the mirror and ran down the stairs. Jane into the potions room. She looked around. Jane growled. "So that's how that witch did it."

"Help! It's getting hard to breathe!" yelled the voice. Jane quickly ran out being into the dungeon seeing the cage door was sealed.

Jane banged against it trying to open it. "No," she yelled seeing her way wasn't going to work. Jane placed her hands in her pocket. Then suddenly pulled it out with the bag in her hand. "Pixie dust," she whispered.

David swam up to get air and coughed. "Help! Please!" he yelled. He kicked the door and again. He couldn't let the queen and Larxene win. He had to see if Snow White was okay. He kicked the door. "Please!" he yelled and went back under.

Jane frowned and dug in the bag. She couldn't take anymore of losing people. She threw the pixie dust on the cages. "Let's see if the door will fly off."

Jane closed her eyes as thought happy thoughts. Sora being happy again. Kairi being alive and giving her advice. Alice being cheerful and Riku being himself and not taking Sora's place of being positive. Snow White living and spreading her kindest. The dwarfs being their funny selves. Her team back together again.

Suddenly door shook and the quickly flew off. Jane ducked but was soon whisked away but the water as well as David flooding out of the cell. Jane laid on her back as the water flooded out.

David coughed the water out of his lungs. Jane sat up she was soaking wet. Jane rubbed her head. "Pixie dust does work I have to thank Tinkerbell if I ever see her," she said.

David sighed. "Thank you so much," he said. He then looked over and saw Jane his eyes widened. "I know you," he said as he got up. He ran over and helped Jane up. "You were one of Snow White's friends."

Jane gasped with smile. "Prince David. I've been looking all over for you."

David frowned. "Why? What has happened to my kingdom?" Jane shook her head. David soon knew it was not about his home. "What happened to Snow White?"

Jane closed her eyes holding back tears. "She's gone."

David felt his body shudder. She was gone that's why his heart was broken. She felt it. "How?" he asked.

Jane sighed. "The queen tricked her to eat a poisoned apple and she died. The queen is gone and Larxene left but. Now my friend and Snow White are both gone."

David balled up his fist. He failed he couldn't save her… but he could at least say goodbye to her. David looked at Jane. "Please, where is she? I need to see her."

Jane nodded follow me and lead David through the potion room to the mirror room. Suddenly the face appeared again. Jane screamed as David stepped in front of her protecting. "The queen is gone her spell will not last, but for you I will give your task," the mirror spoke. David and Jane relaxed a little seeing what the mirror had to say. "The prince of a broken heart, love shall heal what you lost." David raised an eyebrow. "To the Lost Girl of Neverland, grow up but don't forget to live young." Jane folded her arms, didn't she learn that already. "Goodbye to you all my job has been done." The face faded and was gone. Jane touched the mirror.

David grabbed her hand. "Come on, we have our friends to see," he said. Jane nodded as he and her left the room.

* * *

><p>David and Jane walked through the forest and stopped. The distance he saw the dwarfs putting flowers around Snow White's coffin and on her hands. To the far right, a coffin for Kairi with flowers around her but a paopu charm on her folded hands with Sora already kneeling in front of her as Alice and Riku placed the flowers. Jane sighed.<p>

David could only feel his heart ache. "Oh Snow White," he sighed as he looked down. He then looked up and did what he could only think to do… sing his heart to her as he once did before. **_"One song I have but one song," _**he sang as he stared at her in the distance. **_"One song only for you. One heart tenderly beating ever entreating constant and true." _**

"Jane!" yelled Alice seeing her. Jane ran down to Alice and hugged her. "That's David," said Alice soon noticing him. Jane just nodded.

**_"_****_One love that has possessed me. One love trilling me through," _**The dwarfs as well as Sora looked up seeing David come down while singing his song.**_ "One song my heart keeps singing," _**he finally he was close to Snow White's body but bit of a distance away. **_"Of one love only for you."_**

The dwarfs didn't move. They looked protective of their Snow White. Riku held out his keyblade to David. "No more visitors," growled Riku.

Jane looked at them all shocked. "Please guys," she begged. "It was her dream to be with him even with gone she needs that dream."

Riku didn't move and neither did the sadden dwarfs. Suddenly Riku felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a sadden Sora. "Let him see her," Sora said. Riku looked at him hesitant. "He truly loves her," Sora said. "Let him say goodbye."

Riku let his keyblade disappear and moved. The dwarfs looked at each other. Snow White was so kind to them and helped them with everything they need, the last thing they can do is make her wish come true. The dwarfs slowly parted the way to let him through.

David nodded. "Thank you," he said. He slowly walked toward Snow White's coffin. He looked at her and tears started to form. "Even if you're gone, you are my only song and love," he said to her. He leaned over and kissed Snow White on the lips. He then kneeled down and placed his head on his knees and let his tears fall.

The dwarfs kneeled down and bowed their heads as well as they closed their eyes and the animals did the same.

Sora and the others did the same to Kairi. Suddenly, unknown to them, Kairi's paopu fruit charm glowed and her body started to sparkle. And Snow White's body stared to sparkle as well and music filled the air.

**_"_****_And away to his castle you'll go."_**

Snow White blinked open her eyes. She closed them again and started to stretch as if she was waking up and moaned a little as she did.

_**"To be happy forever I know."**_

Kairi blinked open her eyes as well, but spoke. "Hmm, Sora?" she said as she stretched.

Sora slowly looked up through his tears. "Kairi?"

Riku sprung up hearing her name. "Kairi!"

Alice looked up hearing Sora and smiled. "You're awake," she exclaimed happily

Jane smiled and looked up. "That means," she turned to see Snow White stretching. "Snow White?" she whispered and her smile widened. "Guys, look!"

Bashful seemed to hear her and slowly lifted his head and saw Snow White moving. He gasped as the other dwarfs each one lifted their heads and smiled as they saw Snow White move.

Riku smiled and stood up. "She's awake," he exclaimed and turned to a confused Kairi. "You're awake!"

"They're alive!" yelled Alice as she hugged and Jane spun her around.

Sora looked at Kairi. Kairi raised her eyebrow. "Sora, I don't understand. Did you get the queen and Larxene? I can't believe I fell asleep while they were there."

Sora just quickly picked Kairi up bridal style. "You're alive!" he said as he spun her around as Kairi laughed.

Jane smiled as she pumped her fist. "The witch's spell is broken!"

Snow White slowly sat up and looked around to see the awestruck dwarfs. She looked at them confused she was just sleeping why were they shocked. She then looked down and saw David. Snow White covered her mouth in shock… her wish.. it came true. "David?"

David looked up and saw Snow White uncovering her mouth smiling at him. He quickly stood up and smiled. "Snow White!" he exclaimed.

Snow White reached out her arms to hug him. "I missed you so much," she said.

David instead picked her up bridal style and Snow White giggled as she placed her arms around his neck. "I never forgot. I never stopped looking for you and I never want to lose you again."

Snow White smiled and blushed as they smiled at each other. "Neither did I… I love you, David."

David smiled. "And I love you, Snow White." The two smiled at each other and soon kissed each other on the lips.

The dwarfs cheered as did the animals as they danced around for joy. Alice danced with Dopey as they grabbed hands. "Their alive!" she cheered.

Riku danced with Jane and as they laughed and cheered. "This kiss broke the spell," Riku cheered.

Sora continued to spin Kairi around bridal style. "You're both alive!" Kairi laughed but stop as she looked in her hand to see her good luck charm. "Sora, I gave this to you." Sora just laughed as he shook his head and he carried her following David and Snow White as the others did.

* * *

><p>David placed Snow White down. "The queen is gone. You must be the new queen." Snow White sighed and turned away. David looked worried. "What's wrong?"<p>

Snow White turned to David. "My friends. They protected me from her. They tried and they are my friends. I know need to but can I say goodbye." David smiled as nodded. Snow White smiled and walked to Bashful first and kissed him on the head. "Goodbye," she said. His face turned completely red as he backed away. Grumpy soon walked up. Snow White smiled and kissed his head. Grumpy smiled and blow her a kiss and back away. "Goodbye Grumpy," she said. Soon Doc, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy walked up. Snow White smiled as kissed all four heads. "Goodbye," she said. Dopey walked up and wiped his mouth and puckered his lips. Snow White chuckled. "Oh Dopey," she said, smiled turned grabbed his ears lowered it to his head and kissed his forehead. Snow White up and looked to Sora. "Thank you, Sora," she said and kissed his check. Sora smiled and nodded. Snow White walked to Riku next. She kissed his check next. Riku blushed but quickly shook it off. "Oh Riku," she giggled. She then went to Kairi and hugged her. Kairi hugged back and nodded. Snow White then turned to Jane. She hugged Jane and Jane hugged back. "Thank you for bringing him." Jane nodded and put her thumb up. Snow White nodded. Last was Alice. Alice jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck. Snow White hugged back. "I'll miss you too," she said. Alice let go and nodded. Snow White went to David grabbed her hand and they walked away. Snow White turned back as to the others. "Goodbye," she said and waved goodbye and back around.

* * *

><p>As Snow White and David disappeared in the woods, Sora's keyblade started glow. "We're going home," he whispered what was going on with his key. "We can go!" he exclaimed.<p>

"You leavin'?" Happy asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, but we'll meet again," he assured.

Jane leaned to Kairi. "Maybe in the right time," she whispered. Alice giggled.

Soon light surrounded them. Kairi looked to them a smiled. "But you helped us make a promise," she said.

The dwarfs looked confused. "We did," Sleepy asked.

Doc looked them with a raised eyebrow. "How?"

Sora smiled as light almost consumed them. "To help anyone in any place when we're needed. No matter where we are," the light soon consumed them as Sora finished his last words. "Because we are a team."

The dwarfs waved as the light flew into the sky. Snow White looked up as she saw the light flew and David walked out of the forest. David looked at Snow White. "Sad about your friends?" he asked not seeing the light.

Snow White continued to look at the light till it vanished. "I am," she admitted. "But they'll be back."

David smiled and turned her around. "Until then their love is good enough," he said.

Snow White looked at his castle in distance and turned to him. "So will ours," she said. They kissed again as music filled the air again.

**_"_****_Some day when spring is here, we'll find our love anew. And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true."_**

Snow White smiled to the sky as she ended the kiss with David. "Till we meet again, Sora," she said.

**_"_****_Till my dreams come true."_**

**_The End_**


	12. Bonus Chapter: Home?

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Home?_**

_Love can be many things and they come in many forms. There those who have love for family._

Wendy for some reason woke up in the middle of the night. She decided to check on Daniel. She slowly opened the door. She gasped covering her mouth. She looked and the bed was empty "Daniel?!" She saw a piece of paper on his bed. She picked it up. All it had were two words, 'Neverland, Bye.' Wendy dropped the paper and ran to Jane's room. The window was open. Wendy looked out desperate. "Danny!" she yelled. It wasn't safe to fly what if a bomb drop happens. He was supposed to go tonight.

* * *

><p><em>There those who have love for adventure.<em>

Danny flew through the air laughing as he did. He was finally going to meet Peter Pan and maybe see Jane. Suddenly he big ball of light fill the sky. Danny gasped as he quickly tried to avoid to but he was swallowed by it. The sky was empty, no boy in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>There are those who have love for destruction.<em>

Larxene open the corridor in a dark room as she exited it. "Where's Kairi?" asked the voice. Larxene scoffed. "Change of plans. The queen's died. I was stopped by them."

"Then why did you return?" the voice asked.

Larxene smiled. "Because, Saix. Sora has Star Time Charm and can hardly use the keyblade and a new team."

Saix stepped out the darkness. "That is interesting news."

Larxene folded her arms. "When do I leave?"

Saix looked at her. "You're in time out for your failure." Larxene growled but Saix ignored her. "Besides," he said as he tossed a green shard in the air and open a dark corridor. "I believe it is my turn for a trip," and he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>There are those who have love for of their friends and ones from their heart.<em>

Snow White and David stood in the meadow looking at the Snow White's castle. "So where we going to live when we're married?" David asked.

Snow White turned him and smiled. "I want are kingdoms to be combined. That way everyone can love."

David smiled. "I agree completely."

Snow White suddenly turned and started to laugh as she looked around. David soon looked around to see. He laughed too. The dwarfs surround them hold something behind their backs. Soon the dwarfs threw the petals they had in their hand as it floated down. Snow White as she had tears in her eyes. She had so many friends. "Don't worry, father," she whispered as she looked to the sky. "I'm not alone anymore."

* * *

><p><em>And there those who have a love for redemption.<em>

Snow White opened her eyes. It was still night. Snow White slowly sat up as went to get water. "Well aren't we an early riser?" asked a voice.

Snow White gasped and turned to see a hooded man. "Who are you?" she asked. "Where's David?" she asked frightened.

The man he waved it off. "Ah, he's still sleep. I wouldn't drink the water though. It might taste funny."

Snow White looked even more frightened as back into a corner. "You're with Larxene," she stated.

"Now, that's not nice. I want to talk," Snow White just looked more frightened. "Have you seen a kid named, Sora?"

Snow White loosened up. "Sora? You know Sora? Are you friends?"

The man nodded. "Well, yes and no."

Snow White relaxed at little. "Why do you want him?"

"Cause I need his help," the figure soon took off his hood to reveal a cocky smile. "Got it memorized?"

* * *

><p><em>But love is everywhere you can think of.<em>

The group ground as they picked themselves of the ground. Sora looked down to see concrete. "Uh, guys?" Sora started.

Riku groaned as he got up. "Yeah, we know. Destiny Island doesn't have concrete except on walls."

Kairi folded arms. "Well now and when are we?"

Alice looked around and smelled the air. "Jane, do you know that smell?"

Jane nodded as she got up. "It smells familiar."

Suddenly there was a big dong sound. They jumped startled. They looked to see a giant clock. Jane looked shocked as they stepped out. "Guys, this not your home, but mine and Alice's," she stated.

* * *

><p><em>And love can even last through…<em>

Suddenly they heard a barking noise and turned see a do heading for them. Suddenly the dog jumped on Jane and licked her face. "Stop that," yelled a voice. The others saw a girl with light brown hair and green eyes with Victorian era hair style and wore a light blue top with a white skirt attached by a black sash. "Nana, stop," she ordered.

Nana backed away and went back to the girl. Jane looked up shocked. "Nana?" she asked shock.

"Of course. She's our nurse maid. Of course father wanted a different name Elizabeth, but mother wanted to name her princess. So father let my younger brother decided of course he was a baby then," the girl started to ramble.

Riku shook his head. "Um, could we get the short part of the story," he said.

The girl stopped and blushed. "I'm sorry. Father says it's just a faze."

Riku and looked at Sora. Sora nodded and looked back. "You look familiar. Do we know you?"

The girl thought and shook her head. "No, I don't believe so." The girl looked to Jane, who looked pale. "Are you alright?" she asked worried.

Alice looked at Jane. "Jane?"

Jane shook her head. "What's your name?" she asked the girl.

The girl smiled. "Oh I am so sorry," she curtsied. "My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling." The others looked completely shocked as Wendy looked confused. "Is something wrong?" Jane fainted as Kairi caught her. Wendy walked to her worried. "Is she alright?"

Alice fanned the fainted Jane as Kairi answered still carrying her "She's just… tired. Her mother keeps her up.

_Growing up and imagination._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Next Adventure: Sora Meet Peter Pan. Hope you enjoy!_**


End file.
